Amor Verdadero
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: que pasaria si tu verdadero amor fuera un desconocido? lo darias todo por el? no soy bueno con los reviews, mejor pasen y lean reviews xfa u.u takari y sorato ULTIMO CAPITULO UP DEJEN REVIEWS XFA
1. capitulo 1 conociendo angeles

ola a todos^^

aqui traigo un fic que se me ocurrio , sera un mini fic, osea, no superara los 5 capitulos creo

pero eso se vera con el tiempo^^

aqui teneis el primer capitulo

disfrutarlo n.n

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 1: conociendo angeles**

Una tarde de otoño fria, cuando las ojas secas de los arboles del cerezo caian lentamente, dejaban un manto marron en los continuos y frondosos parques de la ciudad de odaiba. El viento frio y las nubes de tormenta anunciaban que pronto iba a llover, la temperatura rondaba los 10ª y ya los pocos niños que disfrutaban de los columpios y de sus juegos abandonaban el lugar para irse a sus hogares calentitos y disfrutar de una buena merienda junto a sus madres.

Una chica pelicafe, ojos color miel, de unos 19 años, paseaba por el parque, le gustaba venir siempre, le traia recuerdos, ya que ese parque conoce bien todos sus secretos amorosos.

La chica se rio cuando iba pensando eso, pero no habia venido alli para disfrutar, ahora ella era fotografa profesional y no podia perder el tiempo, tenia que hacer fotos al parque, para protestar contra el derrumbe de los viejos y roñosos columpios, ella estimaba esos columpios, esos objetos inanimados tambien conocia sus secretos, y ella junto a 3 chicas mas presentarian una queja al ayuntamiento.

Aprovechando esas fotos, tomaria tambien fotos del atardecer, que pronto seria tapado por un manto de nubes negras que amenazaban con descargar con fuerza, sin pensarselo dos veces se acerco para tomar bien la foto y con su camara fotografica apunto rapidamente al sol y apreto el objetivo para sacar esa foto, pero.....

Dos chicos universitarios, uno castaño con el pelo alborotado y otro rubio con el pelo rizado hasta los hombros pasaban justo por ahi, fastidiando la tan ansiada foto de ese bonito atardecer, justo la chica tomo la foto cuando pasaban, con cara de mosqueo la chica fue a replicar pero el rubio se dio la vuelta y pidio disculpas, en unos segundos la chica se quedo maravillada con sus ojos, ojos color azul cielo, los ojos miel de la chica se quedaron estaticos y sin parar de poder mirar esos tremendos ojos azules, el chico castaño replico a su amigo y siguio avanzando

- llegare tarde a la cita con miyako como no avanzes mas rapido takeru - dijo el castaño

- lo siento daivids, ya avanzo - se disculpio el rubio - siento haberla estropeado la foto señorita - hizo una reverencia y siguio el camino con el castaño.

La chica se quedo mirando como la silueta del rubio se perdia por el parque, sonriendo apunto con el objetivo a esa silueta y la saco otra foto, pero esta vez intencionadamente, volvio a sonreir y suspiro su nombre, esas palabras se la llevaron el viento frio. La castaña sintio una gota fria caiendo por su frente, miro al cielo y observo que la tormenta ya habia llegado a odaiba, se lamento no haber cogido el paraguas.

Dos chicos corrian por las calles transitadas de gente que corrian para refugiarse, la tormenta los pillo de improviso y rapidamente buscaban un lugar para refugiarse

- genial, ahora se pone a llover - replico angustioso daivids

- te dije cuando saliamos de la uni que amenazaba tormenta - dijo takeru con cara de "te lo dije"

- si eres tan listo en meteorologia....¿porque no la estudias? - pregunto molesto daivids

- tal vez por que no me agrada mucho, ademas, cuando ves nubes negras acercandose, no hace falta ser un einstein para deducir que viene tormenta - dijo takeru con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-bueno lo que digas...ahora ¿como voy a la cafeteria?, de seguro ya me esta esperando - se entristecio mas aun el castaño

- yo tendre que suspender el entrenamiento de basket, parece que no amainara, bueno daivids, nos vemos luego, ire a taxi en casa, no llegues tarde, recuerda que te toca cocinar, y matt se enojara - dijo riendo tk - buenas, desearia un taxi, si estoy en la tienda de deportes fugikawa, vale aqui espero

- bueno yo echare a correr, nos vemos luego, bye - dijo daivids mientras echaba a correr

- suerte - grito takeru cuando salio el castaño

La pelicafe se habia refugiado en una cafeteria, su casa estaba a unas manzanas mas pero estaba tan calada que no podia ni correr, ademas tenia escalofrios y si seguia asi seguro que enfermaria

- ¿que desea tomar? - le pregunto un camarero

- pongame....un chocolate caliente porfavor - pidio la castaña

-marchando

- ¿hikari? - se escucho una voz detras suya

- ¿miyako? - contesto la castaña

- asi es, que alegria que te acuerdes de mi, fuimos juntas en la primaria

- asi es, tambien estabas en el club de informatica con mi exnovio

- ahh si es verdad, el bueno de koushiro, recuerdo que aveces venias a buscarle cuando ibas al instituto - sonrio miyako

- si - se entristecio hikari

-¿paso algo con koushiro? - pregunto miyako, a lo que hikari contesto con una lagrima - lo siento, no debi preguntar - se entristecio miyako

De pronto se hizo un silencio que fue interrumpido por el camarero

- su chocolate señorita - dijo el camarero poniendo el chocolate de hikari en la mesa, esta se habia sentado con miyako

- koushiro se fue a estudiar a los estados unidos, decidio que lo mejor era no atarse a una relacion que parecia no tener futuro, yo le entendi y le deje marchar, hace unos meses recibi una carta de el, se ha comprometido con una chica llamada mimi, que es modelo y cocinera de un famoso programa alli

- vaya....devio de ser un duro palo - se apiado miyako

- no, al contrario, creeras que llore, pero no, al contrario, me alegre, incluso sonrei cuando lei la carta, dice que estoy invitada a la boda que sera el proximo verano

- ¿te sentiras bien verle casandose? . pregunto extrañada miyako

- no se.....pero pienso ir - sonrio hikari

De pronto una silueta entro al cafe, un chico que hikari reconocio al instante, el chico era castaño con el pelo alborotado y venia calado y ajetreado, hikari vio como se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada con miyako, se extraño cuando miyako se levanto del sitio y empezo a hacer replicas al extraño chico

- daisuke motomiya, llevo esperandote mas de 15 min...¿donde estabas? - pregunto mosqueada

- lo siento cariño, me pillo la lluvia y estube un rato con takeru esperando a ver si paraba de llover, pero al ver que no sali corriendo hasta aqui, lo siento - se arrepintio el chico

- uff, que voy a hacer contigo, anda ven - dijo la chica y luego beso en los labios al chico - pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde

- vale, lo intentare - sonrio el chico- perdona....¿nos conocemos? - pregunto el chico al ver a hikari

- esto...bueno..veras....esta tarde creo que nos emos visto en el parque - comenza a explicar la castaña, pero alver la cara de celosa de su antigua amiga decidio callarse

- ¿que hacias en el parque con ella daivids? - pregunto celosamente miyako

- nada amor, creo que tu fuistes la que entretenio a mi amigo takeru......¿verdad? - la miro con cara que la asusto

- etto...veras...tiene una explicacion - se ponia roja hikari cada vez que recordaba esos ojos y esa sonrisa - vosotros pasasteis justo en el momento en que tomaba la foto

- molestastes a hikari - se ofendio miyako - disculpate ahora mismo daisuke

- pero yolei...ya se....

- ahora mismo - ordeno

- si....uff...siento haberla estropeado la foto señorita......

- yagami

- señorita yagami......yagami.....YAGAMI!!!!! - grito daisuke el apellido de hikari a los cuatro vientos

- si asi es - se extraño ella por el sobresalto del castaño

- ¿eres familiar de taichi yagami? - pregunto daivids alterado

- soy su hermana - respondio tranquilamente

- la..la...la hermana...la hermana de taichi yagami..... - daivids se estaba quedando en shock

- daivids.....¿estas bien? - pregunto miyako asustada

Daivis se quedo estatico mirando a la peli cafe, no ablaba, no respiraba, solo la obserbaba, pasaron unos segundos cuando el castaño se tiro a sus pies literalmente hablando y pidiendo disculpas, todo el cafe los obsevaba

- esto...Un.n si no pasa nada - decia hikari

- daivids por dios, todo el cafe nos esta mirando - decia miyako avergonzada

- perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon,perdon- decia daivids a los pies de hikari

- aver - levanto hikari a daivids - ¿porque te pones asi cuando te dije que soy el hermano de taichi yagami?

- pues.....veras......Un.n tu hermano es mi idolo - dijo sobandose la nuca - con 13 años gano el campeonato interestatal y con 16 años jugo en la seleccion, estudio en españa y ahora es el jugador de 2ªB del Real Madrid, yo solo e ganado la interestatal, me retire del futbol a causa de una lesion de rodilla, y ahora estudio economicas en la universidad de tokyo - conto daivids

- si, mi hermano es muy bueno Un.n, me alegro conocer a un admirador suyo, yo estudio fotografia, por eso antes me has visto tomar fotos - dijo hikari

- ejem, ejem- tosio miyako - me alegro que os lleveis bien ,ahora....daisuke, quieres soltar las manos de hikari - dijo miyako sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa falsa que hizo que daisuke soltara las manos a una velocidad devertigo al mismo tiempo que hikari se avergonzaba

- creo que tengo que irme, estaran preocupadas - dijo hikari mientras se despedia de miyako y daisuke

- ya nos veremos hikari, cuidate - sonrio miyako

- si ya nos veremos, avisame cuando taichi venga, me encantaria conocerle - dijo daisuke

- si claro, ya te avisare, adios chicos - dijo hikari mientras salia corriendo a su casa

En un apartamento un chico rubio estaba preparando la cena, oy se cenaria bocadillos de bacon, mientras el rubio calentaba la soberana cena algo mosqueado, otro rubio entraba al apartamento

- ya estoy aqui - dijo un rubio ojiazul entrando por la puerta

- ola hermanito - dijo el otro rubio sonriendo a su hermano forzadamente

- ¿que pasa yamatto? - pregunto takeru asustado

- ¿donde esta daisuke? LE TOCABA HOY A EL!!!!!!- grito con tanta fuerza que asusto a un gato que se habia colado en la terraza del apartamento a causa de la lluvia

- ayy yamatto no hace falta que grites - se quejo takeru - ni que fuera culpa mia que tenia una cita

- una....cita - se extremecio yamatto - con....miyako - se acercaba cada vez mas a takeru - con la miyako que tu y yo conocemos - casi pegado a el - ¿con esa? - dijo por ultimo golpeandole la frente a takeru

- si si si con esa - dijo apartandose

- pero no se suponia que no.... - ablo yamatto

- da igual - suspiro - me alegra verla feliz - sonrio - ahora me voy a mi cuarto

- no le as dicho a daivids que tu eres su exnovio....¿verdad? - pregunto yamatto antes de que takeru cerrara la puerta

- no - cerro la puerta

En otro apartamento, cerca de el del rubio una pelicafe entraba por la puerta muy calada, colgo su abrigo y sin decir nada se metio al baño, se tomo su tiempo en un relajante baño de agua caliente y una ora despues de haber entrado salio del baño con una bata puesta color blanco

- ola hikari, ¿que tal las fotos? - pregunto una chica peliroja

- bien sora, estan bien, me e mojado, pero ya estoy bien - sonrio forzadamente

- si te pasa algo tu hermano me mata - dijo sora - ademas te tenias que haber llevado el paraguas

-lo se sora, lo se, pero no me di cuenta - suspiro - ademas hoy e visto a un angel - volvio a suspirar

- uyy uyy cuenta - dijo sora poniendo atencion

- lo unico que puedo decir es que es rubio, ojos azules y tiene una sonrisa encantadora

- ¿ein? - se extraño sora - no se llamara yamatto y toca en un grupo...¿no?

- no, se llama takeru, pero solo lo se porque su amigo lo dijo en alto y lo escuche - suspiro nuevamente - amor a primera vista

- la descripcion que me as dado es la misma que la del chico que e conocido hoy - dijo la peliroja - estudia en la facultad de ciencias y es compositor de un grupo de musica, es tal y como tu dijistes, un angel- suspiraron las dos a la vez

creo que me salio el capitulo un poco largo

al principio hiba a hacerlo one-shoot

pero decidi meterle mas contenido^^

no creo que llegue a los 5 capitulos

ademas este fic ya tiene final

opinar^^

amm...prometo ponerme con mis fics tardios en cuanto antes

esque e tenido problemitas con los 3

bueno cuidaros mucho

y criticas, opiniones estan a la ventaxd, no seais duros

ja ne^^


	2. capitulo 2 recuerdos del pasado

aqui teneis el segundo capitulo

disfrutarlo^^

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 2: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

En un apartamento cerca de la bahia de Tokyo, en una de sus habitaciones un chico joven, rubio ojiazul estaba tumbado en su cama con aspecto serio y triste, en sus ojos se notaba que habia estado llorando y su cara de angustia reflejaba una tremenda tristeza en su ser. Cerrando los ojos nuevamente volvio a viajar en el tiempo, al pasado, unos dias antes de que le dijeran una noticia que le dejo helado.

FLASHBACK

_En la universidad de tokyo, en la facultad de letras y economicas dos chicos hablaban en su tiempo de descanso, los dos eran grandes amigos, se conocian desde niños, fueron juntos a la primaria de Odaiba, a la Secundaria de Tamachi y ahora van juntos a la universidad, todos los califican como hermanos._

_- puff, vaya dia ee Daivids - suspiro - y mi problema sigue sin solucionarse_

_- no se porque no me quieres decir quien es esa chica - se ofendio daivids_

_- no tiene mayor importancia - suspiro - ya no la tiene - se recosto en la hierba - no la tiene - suspiro esas palabras_

_- crei que eramos como hermanos, que compartiamos todo - dijo ofendido - venga takeru, dime quien es, porfa_

_- esta bien, sali con ella dos meses nada mas, pero logro enamorarme de una manera extraña, y ahora que hemos roto....no se que sera de mi - dijo soltando una lagrima que apenas pudo percebirla daivids_

_- ¿y quien es esa chica? - pregunto daivids_

_- se llama.... - takeru callo a ver a una persona detras de daivids_

_- ahh ola miyako....me asustastes - dijo daivids, a lo que takeru solo pudo abrir bien la boca_

_- ola daivids, vine a decirte si quieres que quedemos hoy en la cafeteria del centro, ya sabes....una cita - dijo avergonzada_

_- claro!!!! - se alegro bastante daivids - ¿te parece bien a las 19:00? - pregunto_

_- por supuesto, intenta no llegar tarde - lo beso _

_- no te preocupes...ahh miyako te presento a.....a....¿donde esta? - pregunto daivids_

_- ¿quien? - pregunto miyako extrañada - cuando vine solo estabas tu_

_- que extraño.....¿porque se a ido sin avisar? - se pregunto_

_- bueno amor me tengo que ir....nos vemos luego - lo beso - te quiero , bye_

_- adios - sonrio - yo tambien te quiero_

_Takeru se habia marchado justo cuando vio venir a miyako, pero se habia escondido cerca de ahi, cuando vio como miyako besaba a daisuke se extremecio y no pudo aguantar una lagrima traicionera que le bajaba, apreto fuertemente los puños y grito dentro de si._

_Miyako tuvo que aparentar no aber visto a tk, cuando se acerco a hablar con daivids vio como un chico rubio se escondia cerca de unos matorrales, asi que hizo tiempo y luego aparecio, hablo con daivids y con la excusa de que tenia prisa abandono rapido el lugar._

_Takeru ya se iba, no iba a esperar a daisuke, estaba resentido con el, por esi no queria hablar con el, abandonando rapido el edificio se dirigio al apartamento, alli tendria que verle mas tarde, pero intentaria no cruzar palabra con el. Cuando giraba en una esquina se encontro con la segunda persona que menos queria ver_

_- no huyas - le dijo la chica - solo queria hablar contigo_

_- dejame - la aparto con fuerza_

_- takeru porfavor - pidio la chica_

_- perdona señorita inoue....pero tengo prisa - dijo friamente_

_- esta bien...señorito takaishi.....solo queria pedirte que no dejes de lado a daisuke, el no sabia nada de lo nuestro, asi que no te enfades con el, fui yo quien le pidio salir, no el, el no tiene culpa de nada, porfavor, no le dejes de lado - le pidio de rodillas_

_- inoue.... - se extraño el_

_- el es un buen chico, y te aprecia mucho, se entristeceria si le dejaras de hablar, porfavor takaishi....como ultimo favor, no le dejes de lado - le pedia casi llorando_

_takeru estaba estatico, ver actuar asi a miyako le extrañaba, tal y como parecia le importaba mucho la felicidad de daivids, asi que con un simbolo del dedo gordo le hizo entender que todo bien_

_- esta bien , solo porque daivids ami tambien me importa mucho, es como mi hermano, solo que no tan cabezota y orgulloso - rio - me alegro que estes feliz miyako, sigue siendolo_

_- tu tambien takeru - le sonrio - espero que en un tiempo puedas perdonarme y seamos amigos_

_- si....en un tiempo - paso cerca suya - adios miyako_

_- adios takeru_

_En esos dias takeru felicito a daivids por su noviazgo, no le conto que el era el exnovio de miyako, preferia guardarlo en secreto, porque seguro que daivids se entristeceria, tuvo que aguantar las conversaciones por telefono entre ellos dos, y tambien todo lo que daisuke le contaba a takeru despues de las citas, pero para el, ver sonreir asi a daisuke y a miyako le alegraba mas que su propia felicidad._

FIN FLASHBACK

El rubio escapo otra lagrima, y prometio que seria la ultima, apreto con fuerza los puños, y suspiro, de repente le vino el recuerdo de la tarde, esa chica, le habia parecido un angel, su sonrisa le agrado mucho y su cuerpo y sus ojos como dos rubis le encantaron, sonrio para si mismo y recordo que ahora era su turno..su turno de ser feliz

En un apartamento cerca del del rubio, en una pequeña habitacion de revelado una pelicafe de ojos color miel revelaba las fotos que habia tomado hoy, eran pocas, pero se necesitaba tiempo para revelarlas correctamente sin ningun tipo de mancha ni borron.

Mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, en tan solo hace unos años, cuando ella revelaba fotos, pero no sola...sino con su ultimo y gran amor

FLASHBACK

_En ese mismo apartamento, dos años atras, una pelicafe disfrutaba de sus revelados, al lado de ella un chico pelirojo la acompañaba, con su ordenador creaba maravillas y eso a la pelicafe le encantaba_

_-realmente eres fantastico con la tecnologia kou - le dijo simpaticamente aunque con una risa traviesa_

_-acercate mas y te enseñare que no solo la tecnologia se me da bien hika - sonrio el tambien con risa traviesa_

_Despues de esas palabras estuvieron besandose, mientras hacia tiempo para que las fotos que ellos dos se tomaron salieran bien reveladas. Estuvieron un tiempo largo besandose, hasta que lo que el ser humano mas aprecia, el oxigeno, les falto y poco a poco se separaban de ese calido y tierno beso_

_- te amo con toda mi alma kou-chan - le dijo tiernamente la pelicafe al pelirojo_

_- y yo a ti hika-chan - le dijo el pelirojo - pero tengo una cosa que decirte - cambio la sonrisa por un gesto mas serio _

_- ¿que pasa? - se asusto hikari_

_- creo....que....devemos romper - dijo el chico aguantando las ganas de llorar_

_El vaso de liquido flamable que cargaba hikari con su mano se cayo al suelo, la cara de alegria que tenia le cambio a una mas triste y mas angustiosa, no podia mirar al pelirojo, su vista se posaba en el liquido que antes cargaba y que ahora estaba en sus zapatos quemandoselos, no sentia dolor, solo rabia mucha rabia, el chico al ver sus zapatos se alarmo y la cargo con ella, ella solo se dejo cargar hasta su habitacion_

_-¿porque? - pregunto ella, ahora si estaba llorando - crei que te gustaba, crei que estabas enamorado de mi, yo te crei koushiro - lloraba ella_

_- lo siento hikari, pero yo te amo....y te sigo amando, pero es por nuestro bien, creeme_

_- ¿el que? - pregunto rabiosa - ¿porque tenemos que romper? - volvio a preguntar_

_- hikari, me an dado una beca para estudiar en la universidad de los la tecnologia, no puedo desperdiciarla, es lo que andaba buscando, ser el aprendiz del mayor genio de los ordenadores, Bill Gate, no puedo desperdiciarla - pedia tristemente - y los dos no aguantaremos tanto tiempo sin vernos, por eso es mejor no atarse a una relacion que no tiene futuro - se levanto - es lo que te querida decir hoy, pero no pude hasta ahora, solo queria disfrutar por ultimavez contigo, se que e sido un egoista y se que lo soy ahora mismo al decirte adios, pero lo siento hikari yagami, tengo que hacerlo - dijo el pelirojo con aspecto serio y maduro, se levanto de la cama de su ahora exnovia y le dio un beso en la mejilla - adios hikari yagami, cuidate mucho - dicho eso el pelirojo salio de su cuarto y luego de su apartamento, en 3 horas estaria volando hacia su nuevo sueño, pero el sabia que las lagrimas no tardarian en apareccer, ademas tenia miedo de que su ahora exnovia hiciera algo malo, por eso llamo a una antigua amiga suya, que bien sabia que le haria ese favor - ola, señorita takenouchi, soy yo el señorito izumi, un placer volver a hablar con usted, necesito pedirla un pequeño favor, se que ahora no lo entendera, pero con el tiempo lo hara_

_Al dia siguiente hikari desperto, tenia un aspecto terrible, le desperto el ruido de su pequeño apartamento, sin ganas de nada se dispuso a abrir la puerta_

_- ola, es usted la señorita yagami - pregunto una peliroja en su puerta_

_- asi es - contesto sin animos_

_- soy takenouchi sora, y esta es mi hermana por parte de madre, nonaka rika, es un placer hablar con la hermana de taichi yagami - dijo sora_

_- amm....lo siento pero no tengo animos de recibir a las animadoras de mi hermano - dijo aun con su simpatia_

_- ya, pero esque su hermano nos ordeno de que nos fueramos a vivir con usted, señorita yagami, y asi lo haremos - dicho eso las 2 pelirojas entraron a su casa, las dos portaban maletas grandes, la pelicafe se extraño, pero luego dedujo que izumi habia hablado con su hermano y este con miedo a que hicciera algo manod a sus dos amigas para que la vigilaran y cuidaran, sonrio al saber el gesto tan noble de su hermano y luego fue a recibir mas educadamente a sus dos anfitrionas - siento mi gesto de antes, me llamo yagami hikari, y es un placer tenerlas en mi morada - sonrio como ella sabia_

FIN FLASHBACK

La pelicafe sonrio, mas tarde por la carta de koushiro se entero que el fue quien habia avisado a sus dos amigas, y su hermano estaba de acuerdo, de todos modos eso fue un gesto que le encanto. Vivir con las hermanas takenouchi-nonaka, le estaba encantando, les ayudaron mucho y en unos meses ya volvio a ser la hikari que todos conocian, todo fue y esta siendo gracias a la presencia de sora y rika, esta es un poco fria pero ella sabe muy bien que cuando quiere puede ser realmente encantadora.

Se levanto de la sila y fue aber las fotos, ya habian acabado de ser reveladas, con mucho cuidado las saco y no pudo evitar poner una tierna sonrisa al ver a cierto rubio, se sonrojo mas, y se prometio que pronto seria feliz, queria conocer a ese rubio y creeme que lo hara muy pronto

-pronto te conocere.....takeru - sonrio

El timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sono, una peliroja se acerco a abrirle la puerta, y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa

- ta..ta...taichi - tartamudeo la peliroja

- ola....rika - contesto con su sonrisa

¿que les a aparecido?

dejen reviews porfa, critiquen

acepto criticas buenas^^

pronto el capitulo 3, n.n

cuidaros mucho

ja ne^^


	3. capitulo 3 Sorpresa!

ola a todos^^

espero que os guste este capitulo

nos vemos en el final

leer^^

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresa!!!!**

El hermano de Hikari aparecio en el apartamento, Sora literalmente se tiro a sus brazos y le abrazo con mucha pasion, el correspondio al abrazo adecuadamente con mucho cariño.

- yo tambien me alegro de verte sora - sonrio Taichi

- ssi..y..yo tambien - dijo un poco sonrojada rika

- ¿donde esta mi hermana? - pregunto taichi

- esta en su cuarto de revelada creo, hoy a llegado empapada se tomo un baño y se metio en el cuarto - explico sora

- bueno, estara cansada, ya mañana la veo, ademas yo tambien estoy un poco cansado - dijo estirandose - rika me harias el favor de.... - pidio tai pero rika ya habia cogido su maleta y la metio en el cuarto donde dormiria - meter mi maleta - acabo la frase tai

- ¿algo mas tai? - pregunto con la cabeza agachada

- si.... que me mires a los ojos - dijo serio

- os dejare a solas - dijo sora abandonando el salon

- tai yo..... - susurro rika

- rika porfavor, nos conocemos, no seas vergonzosa conmigo, aunque sea famoso y una estrella del futbol, no tienes porque tratarme asi, tratame como el amigo que soy, tu hermana lo hace, azlo tu tambien porfavor - pidio tai

Rika levanto la cabeza con ayuda de la mano de tai, le miro profundamente a los ojos, estaba perdida en las ubres del moreno, casi ni respiraba, su sonrojo era percebido por el pelialborotado, lentamente se acerco mas a sus labios, tai estaba estatico, veia las intenciones de rika, sin embargo el no se movia, tenia la vista posada en los ojiazules de la peliroja, su respiracion se entrecortaba, los ojos de la peliroja brillaban al chocar con las ubres del pelimoreno, cuando estaban apunto de fundirse en un beso cerraron los ojos pero tai se percato de algo antes

- etto...kari, cuanto tiempo hermanita - se separe tai para abrazar a su hermana que contemplaba la escena, rika abandono el apartamento de un portazo, sora aparecio y solo suspiro

- lo siento si moleste, esque escuche el timbre y queria ver quien era, ¿que tal el viaje hermano?, anda que avisas antes de venir

- perdonarme, pero no pude, ademas queria daros una sorpresa - dijo tai sonriendo - ¿sabeis quien es el cantante de teenage wolves?

Sora asintio ante la pregunta del pelialborotado, pero la castaña nego, a sora le costaba respirar no se podia creer lo que tai iba a pronunciar, ¿sera coincidencia del destino?

- pues resulta que su verdadero nombre es matt y no wolverine como se apoda, se llama matt ishida, era un antiguo compañero del colegio sora, no se si te acuerdas, estudio unos años y luego se fue a francia con su hermano menor, al que nunca conocimos, la que si lo conocio fue hikari pero eras muy pequeña para acordarte hermanita - explico tai, sora aun no se lo creia del todo - bueno hable con mi manager para que se comunicara con su manager..y...¿sabeis que? - pregunto, las chicas tragaron saliva, sobre todo la peliroja - mañana celebrara un concierto en hikarigaoka, su ciudad natal, y nos a dado 5 pases gratuitos VIP, dice su manager que tiene ganas de vernos nuevamente

Sora no se lo podia creer, ella estubo en la tarde con el, lo vio en el supermercado, pero no se acordo de el, el la dijo que se llamaba Yamatto y que era el vocalista de los Teenage Wolves, mas conocido como el apodo de Wolverine, y que actualmente estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokyo, no le dio entrada VIP ni nada, y ni siquiera se acordo de ella, pero la excusa es que ella tampoco lo habia reconocido. Kari no estaba tan ansiosa, solo le preocupaba saber quien era el hermano de matt, segun su hermano ella habia estado una vez con el pero como era muy pequeña no se acordaba, por su mente paso la imagen de la tarde, ese rubio ojiazul que seguramente le quitaria el sueño hoy en la noche.

Daisuke acababa de llegar de su cita con su novia, la lluvia paro hacia unos minutos y tuvo la fortuna de salir justo cuando paro, se despidio de miyako y se fue a su apartamento. Se encontro al rubio en la puerta con mirada seria y con gesto de matarle, el trago saliva, para el Yamatto era como su padre

- Daisuke Motomiya, preparate para una buena - dijo tronandose los nudillos - ven para aca maldito embustero!!!!!!!

- perdoname Yamatto, no volvera a suceder, mañana cocinare yo todo el dia, lo prometo - dijo tragando saliva, pero yamatto ya le habia dado un fuerte capon en la cabeza tirandolo al suelo y dejandole un notable chichon estilo anime en su cabeza

- para que vuelvas a faltar a tu palabra, ya no te dare las entradas - dijo enseñando los pases VIP

- venga alla Yamatto, porfavor, damelas - pidio suplicante

- ¿pasa algo? - Takeru acababa de salir del cuarto

- TK porfavor pidele la entrada a tu hermano - pidio suplicante davids

- uff, venga hermano dasela, se lo prometio a miyako - dijo takeru

- uff, vale, esta bien, pero mañana cocinaras tu, y limpiaras el apartamento enterito tu solo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el rubio mayor

- uffff, esta bien..... lo are yo todo - dijo llorando estilo anime

- venga daisuke miralo por el lado bueno, tendras los pases para miyako - sonrio Tk - ahora cenemos, que huele de maravilla

Los tres se sentaron a degustar los bocadillos de el rubio mayor, "itodokimasu" dijeron a coro y con mucha ansias de comer cogieron el bocadillo con amplias manos y le pegaron un bocado. Las caras de los chicos de repente cambiaron, por la cabeza de matt pasaban frases suyas al igual que por las de todos

- ( me pase con la pimienta) - penso Yamatto

- ( aaaahhh esto arde) - penso Daisuke

- ( mi hermano y la pasion por el picante, esto pica un huevo) - penso TK

Todos tragaron rapidamente y de un sorvo se bebieron el agua entera mientras tosian un poco

- ¿ esta bueno? - pregunto el rubio mayor

- si hermano, esta rico, picante, pero rico - contesto tk

- pica mucho, pero se deja comer - dijo daisuke

Los tres se zamparon rapidamente el bocadillo y entre ellos se bebieron casi 4 litros de agua, Davids recogio la mesa mientras matt ensañaba las canciones de mañana y tk se ponia a escribir su libro.

- _y entonces la princesa prometio al principe que pronto se verian, que esperara, que pronto estarian juntos y harian las cosas que ellos soñaban juntos desde hace una eternidad _- escribio tk en el papel - (¿porque no paro de pensar en ella?) - penso Tk - esa chica me quitara el sueño esta noche, y se metera en mi imaginacion, corrijo, ya esta en mi imaginacion, ufff - suspiro tk

Daisuke acabo de recoger todo, se metio en su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se acosto en su cama, cogio el movil y marco el numero de su novia, unos segundos despues ella le contesto

- _moshi moshi _- contesto la chica

- cariño ola, ¿como estas? - pregunto daisuke

- _bien mi amor, ¿ y tu ? _- contesto y pregunto

- yo bien, aqui sin poder parar de pensar en ti - sonrio davids

- _yo igual _- sonrio ella

- ¿sabes que? - pregunto davids

- _que_ - respondio miyako

- tengo los pases - dijo alegre

- _¿de verdad? _- sonrio miyako

- asi es, Yamatto me los a dado - sonrio aun mas - aunque....., bueno el sacrificio merece la pena - sonrio el chico

- _kawaiii, muchas gracias mi niño n.n _- le dijo dulcemente

- lo que sea para mi princesita - le contesto el tambien dulcemente

- _te amo n///n _- le dijo la chica

- y yo a ti n///n - contesto el chico

Yamatto estaba en su cuarto escuchando videos suyos y canciones suyas, lo de mañana tendria que salir bien, tocaria en su ciudad natal y eso para el era muy importante, tanto que no paraba de quitarse de la cabeza recuerdos suyos de su infancia. Recordaba que el normalmente jugaba con una peliroja y con un chico con los pelos alborotados al que el apodaba como escobilla, se rio al pensar eso, la peliroja con el que el jugaba se llamaba.....ufff...no lo recordoba bien, pero su nombre significaba muchas cosas para el, se sonrojo levemente y recordo el extraño encuentro con una chica peliroja en el supermercado de su barrio, la chica tenia los ojos como dos zafiros, le encanto esas ubres, sobre todo su descripcion, peliroja, peliroja, tal y como la chica de su infancia, uff, mañana la veria, segun taichi el pelo escobilla, mañana el vendria con ella, pero lo que no entiende es ¿como esque le pidio 5 pases?, segun el recordaba, solo eran 3 mas la hermana de tai en el pequeño grupo de la infancia, bueno, mientras no armen jaleo, no tenia porque importarle. Cogio su guitarra y se puso a ensayar

Rika se fue del apartamento avergonzadamente, no queria permanecer ni un minuto mas ahi, habia intentado besar a tai, su verguenza iba en aumento, pero lo que mas rabia le dio fue que el pelialborotado no queria poner resistencia, la trato como una chica cualquiera, se sentia una "chica de la calle" y sobre todo su hermana y kari lo habian presenciado todo. Arta de todo rika se encamino por las calles de odaiba en busca de algun consuelo. Entro en un local, tal vez ahi ahogaria las penas.

El local no estaba muy lleno, era amplio y con mesas resguardadas en el fondo, la barra era grande y de forma de L, los taburetes parecian comodos y el ambiente no era de esos de locales baratos, uff, eligio bien por suerte. Se encamino a la barra y le pidio al bartman un margarita bien cargado

- marchando guapa - fue lo que logro alcanzar

- ¿ahogando las penas? - escucho a alguien a su lado

- eso a ti no te importa - le contesto bruscamente

- ya, eso es verdad, pero tal vez, yo te pueda ayudar - dijo a la persona

- uff, esta bien - fue convencida - ¿como te llamas? - le pregunto

- me llamo orimoto zoey, encantada - sonrio la chica

- nonaka rika, un placer - contesto la peliroja

- vamos a esos sillones, ahi podremos ablar tranquilamente - dijo la rubia cargando su martini y dirigiendose a las mesas resguardadas

- esta bien - contesto la peliroja cargando su margarita y acompañando a la rubia

La noche fue joven para las dos, despues de hablar y conocerse mas a fondo sincronizaron muy bien, se fueron a distintos lugares de copa en copa, aunque no os lo creais ellas iban bien, llegaron a un lugar donde habia mas gente, era una discoteca parecida a la de antes, se llamaba "COYOTE UGLY" y la musica que ponian era animada. Se fueron directamente a la zona de sillones despues de haberse pedido su martini y su margarita

-¿ te encuentras ya mejor? - pregunto zoey

- si, gracias a ti - contesto rika

- un placer haberte ayudado, ese tai se va de listo porque es jugador profesional, no te preocupes, seguro que esta noche ligamos - dijo zoey

- si ya son las 4 am, deveria de irme ya zoey - dijo rika

- vamos, tu hermana lo entendera, mira esos dos de esa mesa, vamos a saludarles - dijo zoey

- uff, esta bien - fue de nuevo convencida la peliroja

Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia los dos chicas, zoey mas animada y rika con mirada seria, los dos chicos se asombraron

- ola, ¿podemos acompañaros? - pregunto zoey alegremente

- etto...claro!!! - contesto el castaño ojiazul - mi nombre es kanbara takuya...¿ el tuyo? - pregunto a la rubia

- orimoto zoey, y esta es mi mejor amiga...nonaka rika - presento ella

- un placer - dijo secamente la peliroja

- el placer es mio - contesto el castaño ojiverde que estaba cerca de takuya

- aun no me as dicho tu nombre - dijo friamente la peliroja

- me llamo wong henry - dijo el ojiverde

- esta bien - dijo rika - ¿donde se a metido tu amigo y mi amiga?

- ufff - suspiro el ojiverde - detras de nosotros - dijo

- dios...bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer henry - dijo la peliroja

- ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa? - pregunto

- claro, vamos - dijo la peliroja - etto...zoey, llamame un dia de estos si quieres volver a salir, yo me voy, un placer kanbara, adios

- takuya me voy, mañana me llamas, adios

Ninguno de los dos escucharon respuestas, pero los otros dos los escucharon perfectamente, resulta que estaban muy ocupados para responder, en el asiento de atras donde estaban sentados, esos dos disfrutaban a su manera, la rubia tuvo razon, ligaron, pero rika aun no lo sabia del todo. El camino hacia su casa fue en silencio, al llegar al apartamento se despidieron con un gesto, henry se fue por su lado y rika entro al apartamento. Se fue directamente a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, entro y se acosto en la cama cerca de su hermana, poco a poco el alchol y el sueño que tenia hizo que cerrara los ojos para soñar profundamente, mañana seria otro dia.

espero que os haya gustado el capitulo

criticas comentarios, dejar review

en el proximo habra mucho takari y sorato^^

cuidaros mucho

ja ne^^

atte: kibou91hikari


	4. capitulo 4 primeros acercamientos

**ola a todos^^**

**siento la demora de veras......demasiados fics en mente xd**

**espero que os guste este capitulo**

**nos vemos en el final**

**leer^^**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 4: Los primeros acercamientos**

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana de un apartamento en el noble distrito de la ciudad de Odaiba en Japon, eso causo que un rubio que dormia placidamente se despertara perezosamente de la cama

- venga alla - bostezo - pero si es sabado, jooo - se entristecio aun mas al ver su reloj de mesilla- no son ni las 9 de la mañana - se volvio a tumbar- pero ya no me puedo dormir...siento que este dia va a ser mas especial que los otros...no se porque pero algo en mi pecho me lo dice - tocandose el pecho - tal vez hoy conozca a la chica de ayer...o tal vez..... - el chico no pudo continuar ya que escucho unos gritos provenientes del salon del pequeño apartamento - demasiados gritos tan temprano arghh- se quejo, se levanto de la cama y perezosamente abrio la puerta de su cuarto, se encamino por el pasillo asta llegar al salon, ahi vio como un chico de su edad y otro con apariencia similar al rubio se estaban peleando - pareceis crios..¿ahora que pasa? - pregunto el

- pasa que tu hermano no me quiere dar el pase VIP para su concierto - dijo el moreno enfadado

- ya te dije que te los deje encima de la mesa - se defendio el rubio mayor

- aqui solo veo uno...y te pedi dos, no uno, dos, ¿tu vistes Barrio Sesamo de pequeño? ¿ sabes la diferencia entre uno y dos?

- si - sonrio malignamente - esto es uno - dandole un capon arrodillando al moreno - y esto es dos - dandole otro capon dejandole en el suelo viendo pajaritos por su cabeza

- que lindos pajaritos - en el suelo delirando - takeru porfavor dile a tu hermano que me los de

- aver hermano..explicame...porque no me entero de nada - dijo takeru

- facil, ayer antes de irme a dormir deje los pases en la mesa - apuntando a la mesa - dos pases - gritando a daisuke que aun estaba en tumbado viendo pajaritos - y ahora al levantarme me encuentro esto, davids acusandome que le e estafado y con un solo pase

- ¿estas seguro que dejastes los dos hermano? - pregunto takeru

- claro que si, deje dos, uno para el y otro para...ya sabes quien - dijo matt

- suspiro - si se pa quien, davids - llamo takeru - ¿porque no le das ese pase a miyako y te consigues una entrada normal? - pregunto takeru

- si pero... - levantandose del suelo - ¿quien ira con ella? - pregunto inocentemente

- pues yo mismo - dijo orgulloso takeru - me ofrezco para acompañar a la novia de mi mejor amigo - dijo sonriendo

- takeru.... - susurro davids su nombre

- (creo que se dio cuenta de las intenciones) - penso matt

- trago saliva - davids yo.... - susurro takeru

- eres el mejor amigo que tengo - salto davids a los brazos de takeru - el mejor el mejor - abrazandolo con fuerza

- davids...mmememe ahogas - hablo con dificultad el rubio

- ( no me puedo creer que davids sea tan inocente) - suspiro- (pero...¿donde esta el otro pase VIP?)

En una calle poco transitada un moreno ojiverde paseaba por ella con paso tranquilo, no tenia prisa, solo habia venido a caminar y a pensar en sus cosas. Mientras hiba caminando vio como un gato negro pasaba por alli

- genial - dijo sarcasticamente- ahora tendre mala suerte

pero el chico se fijo de lo que el gato tenia entre los dientes, poco a poco se acerco al gato sin intencion de asustarlo, salto hacia el y lo agarro

- jeje, te tengo - dijo agarrando al felino - este lindo neko me trae suerte en vez de desgracia - dejo alegre - un pase VIP para escuchar esta noche en Hikariogaoka a los Teenage Wolves - se alegro - te vendras para mi casa, espero que ami hermana no le moleste

El ojiverde acaricio al gato negrudo y se lo llevo direccion su casa. Pasaron por una zona de lujosos pisos y lujosos apartamentos, se desvio hacia una residencia en especial, subio por un ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, alli se desvio por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrio con llave y entro en el recibidor dejo sus zapatos, entro hasta el grande salon, donde una adolescente de pelo castaño veia la television.

- Takuya llamo hace rato - dijo la adolescente - dijo que te dijera que eres un cabron por averle abandonado de esa manera y que muchas gracias por haberlo echo ya que sin ti ligo mas - dijo la chica poniendo atencion a la tele y dictando eso como un robot

- entonces que soy...¿ un mal amigo y un cabron o un buen amigo y un...un..? - penso algo el ojiverde

- ¿tonto? - pregunto la adolescente graciosamente

- Sushie no te pases -aviso el moreno

- vale Henry - dijo la chica mientras seguia con su tele

- por cierto...toma esto es para ti - dijo entregandole un gato negro

- que lindura...lo llamare....lopmon - dijo la chica

- ¿lopmon? - se extraño Henry

- megusta..¿alguna queja?¬¬ - pregunto

- no nada, llamalo como gustes hermanita, es tuyo Un.n - dijo henry

- gracias hermano - agradecio la castaña

- nada, ahora separate de la tele quieres - regaño henry

- tengo 14 años..no soy una niña pequeña - se quejo

- pero yo tengo 17 y si te ordeno eso es por tu bien ok - dijo el ojiverde

- vale vale - se separo de la tele - ahora dejame

- ok, diles a papa y mama que me voy y no vuelvo asta la noche tarde, si llama takuya contestale esto - dijo henry

- ¿el que? - pregunto Sushie

- que le den por donde el sabe - rio mientras se ponia los zapatos y se hiba

- hermano tontorron - rio tambien Sushie, luego presto atencion a la tele

- _esta noche la banda joven liderada por Wolverine tocara en Hikarigaoka, se espera un aforo de unos 10000 personas en el pabellon norte del polivertido, los Teenage Wolves, el concierto empezara a las 21:00, television Fugi, os lo retrasmitira en directo para todos ustedes _- hablo un comentarista

- esos Teenage Wolves....son todos unos maricones - cambio de canal - _Demi Lovato dara su gira por Japon el proximo año _- ojos brillosos - ESA SI QUE NO ME LA PIERDO - grito la pequeña

Mientras tanto en un apartamento lejos de alli, una peliroja se levantaba cansada y con mucho dolor de cabeza

- mi cabeza....auch...me explotara - dijo la pobrecilla

- si no bebieses tanto no te pasaria ¬¬ - regaño otra peliroja cerca de su cama

- sora - dijo la otra

- rika - contesta sora

- dejame explicarte, yo.... - pero no le dio tiempo, ya que sora le habia dado un guantazo - s..sora

- rika, me das verguenza - decia enojada la peliroja mayor - solo porque Tai te alla intentado besar es excusa para emborracharte, tienes 17 años y hasta el año que viene estas a mi cargo - dijo casi gritando

- pero sora....yo - se intentaba excusar rika

- ahora mismo vete a tomarte una ducha fria, tai esta desayunando, cuando salgas quiero que le des una explicacion del comportamiento de anoche, asi que vamos

- si..ahora mismo - dijo rika mientras se hiba ala ducha

Mientras se duchaba la joven recordo la noche pasada, si no hubiera echo caso a esa extraña...porcierto...¿como se llamaba?, la peliroja enjabonada pensaba el nombre de esa chica rubia, los efectos del alchol no la dejaban pensar, se retorcia de dolor mientras escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha, la resaca era tanta que no podia ni abrir los ojos, y las nauseas eran tremendas

El joven Yagami degustaba su tostada cuando vio a la peliroja salir de su cuarto, se la quedo mirando, la otra peliroja suspiro y el de mala gana se levanto de la mesa

- es mi culpa lo siento sora - dijo el moreno

- no es tu culpa, ademas esta bien - dijo sora

- pero...si yo no.... - intentaba hablar tai

- dejalo tai, enserio, esta todo bien, ahora acabate el desayuno - ordeno sora

- si mama - contesto graciosamente el chico, luego se fijo que su hermana salia del cuarto - buenos dias hermanita - saludo tai

- ola a todos, buenos dias - saludo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿a que tan contenta? - preguntaron los dos

- tengo el presentimiento de que este dia sera especial - dijo alegre la castaña

- si yo tambien - dijo sora

- seguro que todo esto es porque esta noche veran a matt ¿no? - pregunto el moreno

- quien sabe - dijo sora

- yo solo se que este dia sera muy especial - volvio a decir kari

Ya la noche habia llegado, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y eso es lo que se dio cuenta kari mientras su hermano conducia su viejo seat panda por las autopistas japonesas de la ciudad de hikarigaoka. Sora de copiloto tambien se fijaba mucho de esas estrellas, pero su mente solo estaba en una estrella, Yamatto

Rika detras del asiento de Sora miraba de vez en cuando a Tai, aun tenia en la mente lo de anoche, no sabia de quien era la culpa, pero lo que a ella le molestaba era que despues de lo de anoche solo se hayan dicho ola, buenos dias y ya estas preparada rika, nada mas, no se volvieron a cruzar palabra y eso a la pequeña peliroja le molestaba mucho

- aqui es - dijo tai

aparcaron el coche y andaron hacia el polideportivo, las colas eran inmensas y la expectacion era tal que las camaras estaban alli para gravarlo. Ellos se metieron por un camino que decia " SOLO VIPS" y llegaron hacia donde estaba dos tios grandotes y fortotes con gafas de sol y microfonos en las orejas

- identificacion - dijo uno de ellos

- somos amigos de la estrella, yo soy Tai.... - empezo a hablar tai pero el tio le corto

- no me importa quienes sois, e dicho identificacion - dijo el tio forcchote

- pero no las tengo, me las tiene que dar el, quedamos en eso - dijo Tai

- sin identificacion nada, asi que marcharos por donde habeis venido - dijo el guardia

- suspiro tai - vamonos, parece ser que nos a mentido - dijo fastidiado

Al darse la vuelta vieron como dos personas se acercaban, Tai asimilo el parecido de uno de ellos con la estrella y kari se puso tan nerviosa que una chica de 15 años ante el chico que le gusta

- Hikari!!! - grito la chica que acompañaba al otro rubio

- mi..mi..miyako - dijo ella nerviosa

- vaya si eres tu, siento lo de ayer deveras, no me fije en que fotografiabas - dijo el rubio

- no..no..no pasa nada - dijo la pelicafe nerviosa - etto...¿tu nombre? - pregunto ella, aunque ya lo sabia

- perdon, tienes razon no me di cuenta - se disculpo el chico - me llamo Takeru Takaishi, soy el hermano del vocalista del grupo - dijo takeru - y bueno a ella ya la conoces ¿no? - pregunto takeru

- si, eramos viejas amigas, y justo ayer conversamos - sonrio kari mas tranquila - me llamo hikari yagami, y este es mi hermano Taichi Yagami - presento kari

- un gusto - se dio la mano con el rubio menor

- y estas dos personas son mis mejores amigas, casi como mis hermanas, ella es rika nonoka - presento kari

- encantada - dijo friamente

- un placer - contesto el rubio indiferente

- y esta su hermana Sora Takenouchi - volvio a presentar

- mucho gusto tk - se dio dos besos

- el gusto es mio - contesto sonriendo - ella es miyako inoue - presento a tai sora y rika

- encantado chicas - sonrio miyako

- bueno veo que teneis problemas con los pases ¿no? - pregunto tk

- esque quedamos en que tu hermano nos lo daria pero creo que se a equivocado - dijo tai

- esperar aqui, ahora mismo os lo traigo - dijo tk mientras se hiba, 5min despues volvia- asi es mi hermano os espera Taichi - dijo tk

Todos entraron a la sala VIP, era un sala con una chimenea, un sofa grande una television ,un mini bar, y un balcon con vistas al concierto en primera fila, todo estaba bien preparado. Nada mas entrar los chicos se sorprendieron exceptuando Miyako y Takeru que ya lo conocian. En un sillon se encontraba el rubio sentado con los ojos cerrados y una copa de Brandy en la mano, mientras la agitaba tarareaba una cancion.

-hermano aqui estan - dijo takeru entrando

- esta bien - hablo el mientras abria los ojos, dejo la copa en la mesa y se levanto, educadamente estrecho manos con su antiguo y viejo amiga tai

- pero si era verdad, matt ishida el frio y casanova de la clase es el vocalista del grupo - dijo tai mientras reia

- pero si es verdad, tai yagami, el escobilla de la clase es un jugador de 2ª division del futbol profesional español - dijo matt con una semisonrisa

- bueno amigo tampoco es para tanto - se sobo la nuca - no se si te acuerdas de ella - dijo tai serio

- ola....yamatto - saludo sora timidamente

- si...pero...lo siento..no me acuerdo de tu nombre - dijo tristemente mientras la observaba

- no importa..me llamo Sora Takenouchi, y ella es mi hermana Rika Nonoka - dijo ella sonriendo

- es verdad-dijo matt - sabia que tu nombre era especial y que sentiria muchas cosas al escucharlo - dijo sonriendo, sora se ruborizo a mas no poder - cielo, es lo que significa tu nombre - dijo poeticamente - sora takenouchi, escucha la primera cancion, porque esa te la dedico a ti - dicho eso se despidio de todos y bajo al escenario, sus amigos ya estaban alli dando los ultimos repasos a los amplificadores y conectando todo, los gritos de la gente pedian a Wolverine

Los chicos se acomodaron, takeru y hikari se sentaron juntos sin querer, miyako observaba como su novio estaba colandose por una abertura para llegar aqui, rio por la tonteria, pero se alegro

- porfin - dijo davids llegando, el pobre sudaba

- vamos daivids que va a empezar - dijo miyako

- siento tardar, por cierto ola a todos....etto...tu...tu...tu - davids se quedaba sin voz, mientras veia como un moreno parecido a el se sirvio una copa de JB y se acercaba para darle la suya

- sirvete buen hombre - sonrio tai - me llamo taichi yagami encantado - dio la mano pero davids estaba con la mirada perdida y sin poder moverse, se mareo y miyako ccorrio en su ayuda, takeru no pudo soportar reirse, luego miro a la que tenia al lado y se sonrojo ya que ella tambien le estaba mirando

- lo siento, no devi reirme de tu amigo - dijo kari arrepentida

- no pasa nada, sabia que pasaria, el es el idolo de tu hermano - dijo tk

- si, y parece ser que mi amiga del tuyo - dijo kari mirando a sora, esta no paraba de mirar a cierto rubio que conectaba un amplificador

- si, mi hermano tiene muchas fans, pero nunca le habia visto piropear a una, para mi hermano tu amiga deve de ser muy especial - dijo tk

- si...parece que si - contesto kari

de repente matt toco las cuerdas de la guitarra electrica, kari sin esperarselo se asusto y se lanzo hacia tk, este se sonrojo al mas no poder pero la abrazo casi sin quererlo

- lo siento - dijo kari arrepentida pero aun abrazada a el

- no..no pasa nada - dijo el abrazandola pero muy rojo - tranquila, solo fue la guitarra

- lo se, lo siento - se separo despacio , pero sin quitar la mirada a esos ojos azules, matt volvio a avisar con otra nota pero esta vez kari lo espero, dejo de mirar al rubio pequeño y se concentro en el rubio mayor, el concierto empezaria ya

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado**

**prometi mas takari y taiora, lo siento, pero el **

**proximo si sera super takari y super taiora, y abra roces**

**entre henry y rika y celos con tai ^^**

**porfas dejen reviews, se los agradeceria mucho**

**cuidaros**

**nos vemos en el siguiente**

**ja ne^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	5. capitulo 5 un gran concierto y un beso

**Siento la tardanza de veras, e sido un irresponsable, pero no e tenido tiempo ni de secarme los mocos xd bueno gracias por los reviews, y me alegro que os este gustando, eso para mi es muy importante n.n**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 5: Un gran concierto y un beso inoportuno**

Pabellon norte del polideportivo hikotisimaya

Japon ( Hikarigaoka) Tokyo

21:00pm

_Les habla yoshida tamaki desde el pabellon norte del polideportivo Hikotisimaya aqui en el distrito de tokyo en Hikarigaoka donde esta noche tenemos un aforo de mas de 10000 personas que se han reunido aqui para ver tocar a la mejor banda de rock juvenil de todo Japon. El tiempo es estable, esta despejado y la temperatura a pesar de que estamos en otoño es de 15ºC asi que perfectamente puedes disfrutar de este gran evento. Cuando solo faltan escasos minutos para que de inicio este gran concierto de los Teenage Wolves, la gente no para de pedir a gritos el nombre de Wolverine!!!! - _hablaba el periodista

- wolverine, wolverine,wolverine!!!!! - gritaba la multitud

De pronto las luces del escenario se apagaron, la gente cayo, unos segundos despues un punteo de guitarra a re mayor sonaba, mientras unas luces de colores lo acompañaban al ritmo, luego le siguio un toque con el plato mayor de la bateria, mientras finalizaba con un gran bong en el tambor del medio, las luces de colores seguian moviendose, el punteo a re mayor paso a un rasgado de las cuerdas, el bajo empezo a sonar seguido de dos bongs fuertes de la bateria, una columna de fuego salio cuando la bateria dio los dos bongs, la cara de los miembros del grupo ya se veian a la perfeccion, yamatto con un traje negro y su B Richy colgada rojo fuego dio un salto mientras entonaba esta cancion

_-I hear a knock on the door  
hageshiku semaru  
ushinai-kaketa ishiki no naka de  
omae ga sasayaku  
oitsumerareta kokoro tokasu  
nibi iro no shouzou  
kirikizamareta kioku wo utsushidasu_

-Yamatto para de cantar y se acerco mas al publico, el publico no paraba de gritarle cosas como " casate conmigo" " se el padre de mis hijos" y cosas peores, pero el solo tenia oidos para su B Richy que volvio a sonar mientras se preparaba para volver a entonar

_  
-Sakimidareta hateful black heart  
kokoro ni semaru  
togisumasareta transient feeling  
hitonami no naka  
histeric ni zawameku kaze ni  
tomaranai namida wo  
mune ni dakishime kodoku wo irodoru  
i've nothing to lose_

_-_Se unio su amigo ryo

_  
-(love me till the end)_

_-_ Canta Yamatto solo

_  
-except your heart _

_-_Se unio su amigo ryo

_i've nothing to lose_

_(love me till the end)_

_-_ Canta Yamatto solo

_except your heart _

_  
Tekubi wo nagareru chi wo omae no karada ni  
karamitsukeru to isshun no uchi ni yomigaeru  
kioku ni shikai wo  
tozasare warainagara nigeteyuku omae no sugata wo  
mitsumeru kizutsuita ore ga tatteru  
week end  
week end, week end  
week end, i'm at my wit's end  
Week end  
-_Repite Yamatto

_week end  
week end, week end  
week end, i'm at my wit's end  
Week end_

_  
-_ Yamatto empieza a andar por el escenario mientras los gritos de las "gropupies" no paraban de sonar, se acerca mas a donde esta mas cerca el palco y vuelve a entonar,claro todo eso lo hace mientras da clases de punteos a sus fans con su B Richhi rojo fuego ( nota: me encanta esa maravilla de gutarra)

_  
No way out  
I hear a knock on the door  
hageshiku semaru  
ushinaikaketa ishiki no naka de  
omae ga sasayaku  
tsumetai yubisaki nobashi  
kizuguchi ni kuchizuke  
akaku somatta kyouki wo dakishimeru  
Kagami wo mitsumenagara furueru karada ni  
nagarehajimeta sukitooru chi wo aojiroi omae  
no kokoroni  
karamase genkaku ni kieteyuku saigo no namida wo  
hiroi atsumete chi no umi ni madoromu_

_- _Vuelve con su solo punteo en re mayor mientras mira a la ventana donde esta esa peliroja que no paraba de mirarle, se da la vuelta con una sonrisa y mira a sus compañeros, luego salta con la guitarra mientras sigue con su punteo, luego entona

_  
week end week end  
Week end, i still love you  
week end, but i cannot carry on_

_- _ se sienta en el suelo mientras canta estas palabras a una fan de por casualidad

_  
Tekubi wo nagareru chi wo omae no karada ni  
karamitsukeru to isshun no uchi ni yomigaeru  
kioku ni shikai wo  
tozasare warainagara nigeteyuku omae no sugata wo  
mitsumeru kizutsuita ore ga tatteru_

_- _Para de cantarle a la fan y mientras el bajo suena mira a la ventana, la peliroja ya no estaba, pero el concierto tenia que seguir, consiguio lo que queria, darla celos, rio y se coloco en posicion, el bajo aun sonaba, espero una señal, y rasgo fuerte, mientras la bateria sonaba como loca, volvio a entonar

_week end week end  
Week end, i still love you  
week end, but i cannot carry on_

-El bajo se volvi o unir mientras ryo y el entonaban todo el rato estas palabras

_  
week end  
week end  
week end  
week end  
week end  
_

- y esta ultima la dejaron larga

_weeeeeeeeeek enddddddd_

- Cuando la musica dejo de tocar se empezaron a escuchar los golpes de los palos ( asi aplauden los japoneses xd) y la gente gritando histerica, la cancion fue un exito total. Yamatto cogio la botella de agua y le pego un trago, la dejo con su manager y cogio el microfono

- Querido publico - empezo a hablar yamatto - muchas gracias por haber venido, yo y mis compañeros os lo agradecemos de corazon, sois el mejor publico que emos tenido - los gritos se intensificaron y los " te queremos wolverine" aun mas - para mi esta es la ciudad mas cañera de todo japon - los gritos se intensificaron por mil xd - bueno tambien quiero dar las gracias por venir a una chica en especial, su nombre es takenocuhi sora

-La nombrada que estaba arriba con los demas se encontraba tomandose un martini con su hermana, cuando escucho esas palabras no pudo aguantar y escupio el trago de martini en la camiseta del que tenia delante, Davids Motomiya

-¿ que haces? - replico molesto

- lo siento...esque... - la peliroja no encontraba las palabras

- sora...no es por nada pero mi hermano esta pidiendo que bajes - dijo un chico rubio, la nombrada se quedo paralizada mientras escuchaba las voces del rubio mayor afuera en el escenario

- Pido porfavor que Sora Takenouchi baje aqui conmigo - insistio Matt, mientras las fans locas echaban maldiciones por lo bajo a sora

- Sora....porfavor....baja - pidia takeru

- venga amiga baja - la empujaba kari, miyako se unio a empujarla, daivids se quitaba la mancha del martini como podia

El publico exploto cuando vio a cierta peliroja caminar hacia Wolverine con nerviosismo, no podia evitar sentirse mal, si las miradas matasen,sora estaria ya muerta mil veces. Se acerco a yamatto, el sonreia

- Gracias por bajar - dijo por el microfono, sora enmudecio - ¿ te gustaria cantar conmigo una cancion? - sora se puso mas palida que la leche xd, las aficionadas no se lo podian creer, al final sora sonrio y acepto, la musica empezo a sonar, esta vez sin guitarras y baterias, era un teclado, era wolverine quien lo manejaba, de repente a sora se le hizo conocida la cancion y con ganas cogio el microfono y como toda una profesional se dirigio al publico entonando esto

-_Omotai kusari wo_

_Ima hazushite agemashou_

_Jiyuu ni naretara_

_Koko wo habataite yukeruwa_

_Anata ga akogare_

_Yume ni made mita sono basho made_

_Atashi ga samatage_

_Ubatte kita mada minu-_

Aqui de repente ryo cogio la guitarra y toco en fa mayor mientras sora entonaba con ganas esta palabra mirando a cierto rubio que seguia con el teclado-_ sekai e_

_Tamerau no nara_

_Furiharatte ageru, sono ude wo_

_Soshite tooku e..._

_Dekiru dake tooku e_

_-_ La peliroja miro atentamente a los ojos del rubio mientras le decia eso, la guitarra aun no habia parado de tocar

_"Aishiteru no" "Ikanaide yo"_

_Kowarechau kara_

_- La guitarra paro de tocar, pero ahora el que se unio fue la bateria con el bombo menor tocando el mismo intervalo todo el tiempo_

_Nanika wo uragiri_

_HITO wa asu wo te ni ikiru_

_Kuchiyuku bara no itami yo_

_Douka todoki nasai_

_Anata no tsubasa ga_

_OORORA no machi e to tsuku yoru_

_Atashi wa hitori de_

_Ningyo no umi ni mi wo suteteruwa_

_-la guitarra volvio a hacer aparicion, sora le contaba en la cara de yamatto que seguia con el teclado_

_Tamerau no nara_

_Furihodoite hoshii, nukumori wo_

_Okizari ni shite_

_Massugu ni hashitte..._

_"Ashiteru no" "Ikanaide yo"_

_Kowarechau kara_

_- ahora solo toca el teclado, sora esta sentada asu lado_

_Warui yume nara yuriokoshite_

_- el teclado sigue mientras la bateria toca el bombo menor_

_-Hoho ni kuchidzuke wo_

_- se le une la gutarra y sora canta con mas pasion aun_

_Tamerau no nara_

_Furiharatte ageru, sono ude wo_

_Soshite tooku e..._

_Dekiru dake tooku e_

_"Aishiteru no" "Ikanaide yo"_

_Kowarechau kara_

_-_ para de cantar, pero los instrumentos siguen, deja el micro al lado de yamatto mientras la bateria para de tocar, yamatto termina su solo y el publico empieza a bocifear, sora canto con tanta clase que dejo impresionado hasta al manager de yamatto, de repente yamatto la coge de la cintura y la besa sin previo aviso, todos los fotografos que estaban ahi empezaron a hacer fotos como unos locos, sora se separa indignada, lo mira asustada, mira al publico, las groupies estaban salvajes y la miraban con odio, miraba como los flashes de la camara no paraban de saltar, se sentia mareada, asustada, sin evitarlo cae desmayada, yamatto se alerta, tai que estaba arriba baja como un loco seguido de los demas, un medico se acerca

- tranquilos, parece un bajon de tension - dijo el medico - pero para mas seguridad le mandare que le hagan unos analisis

- COMO TE ATREVISTES MATT!!!!! - le grito tai mientras le sujetaba de la chapera, tk y daivids les separaron

- tranquilo tai, relajate - le decia daisuke

- hermano tranquilo - tranquilizaba tk, de repente alguien se paso por el camerino

- wolverine, el concierto debe seguir - hablo su manager - los chicos te esperan

- si.....voy - dijo mientras no paraba de mirar a la peliroja que estaba tumbada en su cama

Matt salio a tocar, tocaron 8 canciones mas, el publico ardia incluso pedian mas, pero su mente estaba en aquella peliroja, aun no sabia porque la habia besado, solo sabia que lo aria mil veces mas si fuera necesario, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte su mano y su voz estaban en el escenario. El concierto acabo, la gente ya abandonaba el polideportivo, excepto los invitados vip que seguian en el palco cuidando a la peliroja que descansaba cerca de la chimenea. Tk y kari estaban viendo la television junto con miyako y daivids, tai y rika cuidaban de sora. De repente el rubio mayor aparecio en la sala, se hizo un silencio, solo se escuchaba la tele y la respiracion de los chicos, tai dio un paso para adelante.

- ¿porque lo hicistes matt? - pregunto tai mas tranquilo

- ¿escuchastes la letra? - pregunto matt con burla

- ishida te la estas jugando, no juegues con mi amiga!!!!! - le grito, tk y daivids ya estaban cerca por si acaso

- fue ella quien vino a mi, fue ella quien me canto sensualmente, yo solo actue por instinto - dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal

- hermano mejor vamonos - dijo tk,que veia como tai ya echaba humo

- si sera lo mejor, miyako, daivids, nos marchamos - dijo matt - un placer tai, kari, rika, saludarme a sora cuando despierte, ya quedaremos otro dia - dicho eso se marcho, tk se despidio de los demas con cordialidad, y de kari con aun mas

- un placer averte conocido hikari - dijo tk - espero volverte a ver

- si claro, tienes mi numero, cuando quieras no dudes en llamarme - le dijo con nerviosismo

- si, lo are - dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla - cuidate

Los hermanos ishida-takaishi abandonaron la sala, tai y el resto se quedaron hasta que sora desperto.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**No me gusta como ha quedado, pero....es lo maximo que a llegado mi mente, se ha echo largo de contenido pero corto de trama, el proximo espero que sea mejor**

**E dejado el asunto de los celos para mas tarde, ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno**

**¿ como despertara sora?**

**¿ kari y tk se veran otra vez?**

**¿ que paso con henry? ¿ vera a rika?**

**¿ tai sentira celos de la pareja matt y sora?**

**bueno eso lo vereis mas adelante, gracias por leer^^**

**me despido**

**ja na^^**

**psd: las letras de las canciones son**

**1- X JAPAN ( week end)**

**2- NANA KITADE ( suicides love story) **

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	6. capitulo 6 una noche ajetreada

**Bueno me siento inspirado asi ke sigamos**

**gracias por los rewiews**

**espero que disfruteis este capi **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE A LOS LECTORES: ESTE CAPI CONTIENE ESCENAS Y PALABRAS OBSCENAS, QUEDAN AVISADOS**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 6: una noche ajetreada**

El concierto fue todo un exito, es lo que matt iba pensando mientras conducia su BMW 327 por la autopista que conectaba hikarigaoka con odaiba.

- y que takeru.....¿te as enamorado de la señorita yagami? - pregunto matt con una risita

Daivids y miyako dormian en el asiento de atras, miyako estaba apoyado en el hombro de daivids mientras este la abrazaba, takeru miro por el espejo retrovisor y sonrio para asi

- puede - contesto takeru con intriga

-¿ quieres dar celos a miyako ? - pregunto matt en lo bajo

- nooo - contesto el seguro - esa chica...hikari se llamaba ¿no? - pregunto

- si, creo que si, hikari yagami, la hermana del pelo escobilla xd - rio matt, takeru le acompaño

- pues esa chica tiene algo...su sonrisa, su forma de mirar a la gente, su voz... - decia takeru

- su cuerpo, sus tetas, su culo, vamos takeru que tu lo que quieres es echarla un polvo nada mas - decia matt mientras tomaba la entrada para odaiba

- no es sexo hermano....no es sexo - contesto takeru tranquilo - oye -se exalto - ¿ y tu como es que te as fijado en eso? - pregunto takeru mas enojado

- vamos hermanito, no soy de piedra, ni mis ojos tampoco, esa yagami tiene un polvo, uno detras de otro claro xd - dijo matt, takeru no lo aguanto y le metio un codazo, matt pego un volantazo y por poco se salen de la calzada - ¿quieres que nos matemos o que? - se enojo ahora matt, por los gritos despertaron a la dulce pareja

- que pasa.....¿ya hemos llegado? - pregunto miyako soñolienta

- si, ya queda poco - contesto matt

Cuando llegaron al destino dejaron a miyako en su casa, luego se dirigieron a un bar que matt conocia bien

- bonito antro - dijo daivids nada mas entrar

- es nuevo, fui aqui con mis colegas el otro dia, hay buen "material" - dijo matt con una risita

- genial - contesto sarcasticamente takeru - vamonos daivids - dijo takeru marchandose por la puerta

- no no, de eso nada - arrastro matt a daivids y a takeru a un lugar aislado con sillones y mesas amplias

- pero matt si se entera miyako me la cortara - dijo daivids disgustado

- matt vamonos - dijo takeru enojado

- ¿puedo ayudarles? - pregunto una camarera con minifalda y bonito cuerpo rubia

- si - dijo decidido daisuke - ponme un vodka con limon - pidio daivids

- daivids eso es bebida para mujeres - dijo matt indignado - ponme un sabertoni de 42 con hielo - dijo matt maduro

- que sean dos - acompaño takeru

- muy bien, pues sera un vodka con limon y dos sabertonis con hielo del 42

Cuando la camarera se fue takeru tubo que darle un collejon porque sus ojos se iban de orbita, matt hizo un comentario obscena y a takeru no le quedaba otra que aguantar a esos dos...." especimes "

- aqui tiene caballero su vodka con limon, y para el señorito su sabertoni con hielo y para ti guapo otro igual - dijo la camarera

- muchas gracias.....¿su nombre? - pregunto matt

- orimoto zoey- contesto la rubia

- vamos orimoto no tengo todo el dia - le dijo un señor algo mayor

- que si que ya voy, dios ke pesada la gente - murmuro la chica

- vamos que e pagado para verte - se volvio a quejar

La rubia se subio a un mini escenario y alli empezo a moverse ejem....agilmente. Daisuke no paraba de babear en la mesa, matt la contemplaba sin rostro ninguna mientras ke takeru indignado miraba su sabertoni

- bailas bien - le comento matt cuando la chica se acerco a tomarles la cuenta

- gracias, es mi primera noche - dijo mientras tomaba nota - son 1200 yens - dijo la chica, matt le entrego un billete de 2000 y dos monedas de 100yens, la chica le devolvio un billete de 1000 yen

- aqui te dejo mi numero - dijo matt apuntando en una sirvelleta, bueno nosotros nos vamos, bye - se despidio matt

- adios - se despidio sonrojada la chica

En la salida

- matt ¿estas bien? - pregunto takeru asustado, su hermano estaba mirando fijamente un sitio

Cuando matt takeru miyako y daisuke abandonaron la sala VIP sora se desperto

-¿ donde esta ese imbecil? - pregunto molesta

- me alegra que estes bien amiga - abrazo hikari a su amiga peliroja

- ¿hermana estas bien? - pregunto rika

- si, tranquilos, tai, ¿nos vamos? - pregunto sora

- si, si claro, vamonos - contesto tai

Salieron del pabellon y se dirigieron al coche, sora se monto alante con tai mientras rika y hikari estaban atras, tai arranco y se dirigieron a la autopista que conectaba a todos los distritos de tokyo. En el trayecto no ubo conversacion, fue como en la ida, todos callados, viendo fijamente las estrellas de la noche kari y rika, sora estaba como ausente con la mirada perdida y tai, tai estaba soñoliento y procurando que no se mataran.

Cuando llegaron tai se fue directamente a la cama, rika propuso algo

- ¿salimos a dar una vuelta por odaiba?, conozco un bar excelente - dijo la peliroja ojiazul

- buena idea - apoyo kari

- sora...¿tu? - pregunto rika con esperanzas - sora - llamo al ver que la peliroja estaba ausente

- hoy sera noche de chicas - dijo de pronto la peliroja con el animo subido - vamos rika, kari, vayamos a quemar la ciudad

Las chicas bajaron del apartamento ya arregladas sin hacer ruido sora cogio las llaves del seat de tai y se fueron por las calles de odaiba, rika guiaba a sora hacia el bar

- aparca por aqui - le surgirio rika

Aparcaron a unas manzanas del bar, las 3 cruzaron una carretera no transitada, iban vestidas con elegancia provocativas, kari llevaba un top negro ajustado y una minifalda de colegiala, rika iba con un pantalon vaquero y una camiseta roja transparente, sora llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado.

Cuando estas tres bellezas se dirigian al bar, por la mala fortuna se encontraron con 3 violadores que portaban navajas y puños americanos

- ola guapas, ¿quereis jugar con nosotros? - le dijo uno de ellos

- no..etto...nosotras tenemos prisa - contesto sora, rika los miraba con odio

- y tu que miras puta - le dijo uno a rika, este se acerco y sora no dudo en ponerse delante

- deja a mi hermana soplagaitas - defendia sora a rika

- ahora vereis - salto uno a por kari, ella forzajeaba, el otro la desvestia, ella gritaba

- AYUDA!!!!!!! - gritaron las tres

- muajajjaa, vamos chicos que esta noche mojaremos, muajajaj - se reia el que parecia ser el lider

- noooo, soltarme, quitarme vuestras sucias manos de mi, dejar amis amigas - pedia soraa gritos

- callate - la golpeo el otro

- no golpees a mi hermana - forzajeaba rika

- dejarme, soltarme, mi hermano os matara - gritaba hikari

- muajajajaj, antes nos tendra que encontrar, y vosotras os vendreis con nosotros muajajja - se reian los delicuentes

- dejarme, dejarme - forzajeaba sora

- yamada, tamaki inyectarle eso- pidio el lider

- si señor - respondieron ellos

- no, no , no dejarme, porfavor, dejarme - lloraba kari

- dejarlas, tomarme a mi pero dejarlas a ellas - lloraba sora

- malditos - se rendia rika ante el suero

- muajajajja - rieron todos

- esta noche disfrutaremos, larguemonos - dijo el lider

Cada uno porto a una chica y se dirigieron a la furgoneta.

Matt miraba fijamente como tres personas tenian en hombros a tres chicas que el conocio hoy

- matt ¿estas bien? - pregunto su hermano nuevamente

- takeru...ellas...ellas....son rika kari y sora - dijo enojado - ESPERAD MALDITOS - corrio matt hacia ellos

- kari - dijo takeru, luego salio tras su hermano

- ¿que pasa chicos? - pregunto daisuke, pero vio que sus amigos ya se habian ido - ESPERAD CHICOS ¿QUE PASA? - grito mientras lo perseguia

- señor...ellos... - dijo un secuestrador

- yamada, ocupate - pidio el lider

- claro - dijo mientras cogia una barra de metal - les hare bailar, muajajaj, esperadme,no tardare mucho - dicho eso se bajo de la furgoneta y se puso delante de ella - ¿a donde vais chicos?¿ se os a perdido algo? - pregunto con la vara de metal apuntando a ellos

- maldito - dijo matt - se que teneis a nuestras amigas, soltarlas o os arrepentireis - dijo matt enfurecido

- ahhh si...vaya....bueno....pues a que esperas....aun no estoy arrepentido - dijo yamada

- matt ten cuidado - dijo tk al ver como matt avanzaba hacia el

- hum..tienes agallas, TE LAS QUITARE DE UN OSTION - dijo yamada atacando con la vara

- demasiado lento - dijo yamatto esquivando el ataque - AHORA VERAS MALDITO CABRON - se abalanzo a el y cayo encima suya, luego empezo a darle de ostias, su compañero vajo a ayudarle

- YAMADA - grito tamaki - sueltale maldito - ataco con una navaja

- DEJA A MI HERMANO MAMONAZO - sujeto por detras a tamaki y con una llave le quito la navaja, luego le tiro al suelo y empezo a propinarle puñetazos

Daisuke cuando entendio lo que pasaba cogio a las chicas y las saco sin que el lider se diera cuenta, las monto en el BMW de matt y se fue a por ellos

- dejarles muchachos - pidio daisuke, luego con una señal les dio a entender que ya estaba resuelto

- como os volvais a meter con nuestras amigas os mataremos - dijo matt

- que os quede claro - dijo tk ostiando a uno

Los chicos se dirigieron al BMW, matt arranco y se fueron cagando leches de alli, los secuestradore rieron

- muajajja - rio uno mientras se quitaba un hilo de sangre del labio - se fueron sin sus amiguitas

- asi es - dijo el lider - sois pateticos, pero conseguimos lo que queriamos, yamada ve a ver como estan nuestras "amiguitas"

- muahahaha, claro jefe - yamada se levanto como pudo y abrio la puerta de atras de la furgo, alli encontro.......vacio - COMO!!!!!!!!

- ¿pasa algo yamada? - pregunto el lider

- jefe...los...digo...las..las....chicas...las chicas.... - se ponia nervioso yamada

- ¿que pasa con las chicas incompetente? - pregunto tamaki

- NO ESTAN!!!!!!!!!! - grito

- SERAN HIJOS DE LA GRAN...............BRETAÑA!!!!!! - gritaron los 3

- bueno...¿nos vamos de pilinguis? - surgirio tamaki

- que remedio......al menos si mojaremos - suspiro el lider - venga que me voy

Los chicos se dirigieron a casa de matt, alli dejaron a las chicas dormir en un cuarto, matt se fue a dormir y daivids hizo lo mismo, takeru se fue tambien pero no pego ojo, estaba muy preocupado, mas que nada por como se tomara hikari que ella este en su casa

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, para saber mas solo hay que esperar al siguiente**

**bueno ya os imaginareis que pasara cuando se entere tai xd**

**se que la narracion es algo fuerte, pero ya lo dije en el primer post xd**

**dejen reviews, me gusta saber que os parece el fic^^**

**cuidaros mucho**

**se os quiere mil!!!!!**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	7. capitulo 7 un malentendido

**BUENO CREO QUE ME ESTAN VINIENDO MAS IDEAS A MI CABEZA DE ESTE FIC QUE DE LOS OTROS QUE TENGO, BUENO SI LAS IDEAS LLAMAN A TU PUERTA LO MEJOR ES DEJAR QUE ENTREN NO XD**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y DISFRUTAR DE ESTE CAPI^^**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 7: Un mal entendido**

En una cama de matrimonio en un amplio apartamento de la residencia futaba en el precioso distrito de odaiba cerca del parque central descansaban tres chicas. Las tres dormian juntas y en una posicion...ejem...que cualquiera diria que estan...ejem...bueno sigamos redactando xd. Una de ellas empezo a abrir los ojos despacito, lo primero que distinguio fue que no estaba en su mollida cama, ya alli le entro panico, lo segundo fue que al lado de ella dormian dos personas mas, con el sueño que tenia y aun drogada por el suero que le inyectaron anoche no pudo distinguir esas dos figuras que dormian al lado suya. La castaña queria gritar, pero el suero que la administraron no le dejaba ni abrir bien la boca, cansada de intentarlo y con el corazon en un puño empezo a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, mientras que intentaba al menos mover sus articulaciones para escapar de alli, pero ni siquiera podia mover su cuello para saber quien eran esas figuras que dormian a su vera.

En la cocina del apartamento dos rubios disfrutaban de su desayuno, un moreno pelialborotado se paseo por alli

- buenos dias compadres - saludo con voz soñolienta y con un bostezo daisuke

- buenos dias - contestaron a coro los rubios

- ¿ aun no se an levantado nuestras invitadas? - pregunto daivids

- no, aun no se correra la sangre - dijo takeru

- venga hermano, que no nos mataran, nos daran las gracias - se levanto matt de la silla - diran....ohh matt que apuesto y caballero eres, eres mi heroe, y yo la contestare....lo siento pero lo hice porke no podia permitir que esos gandules te hicieran daño, eres una gran persona y tu belleza me impregno de valor.....ella dira....matt besame como la ultima vez....y yo la dire....por supuesto que si mi amor....y la besare...luego nos casaremos...luego tendremos hijos....luego nietos....y luego moriremos juntos tomado de las manos....sera perfecto

Takeru y daivids no pudieron evitar reirse ante la payasada de matt, takeru escupio hasta los cereales que estaba tomando y se tiro al suelo mientras se reia, daivids golpeaba las paredes del apartamento mientras se sujetaba la tripa, matt estaba rojo...no se sae si de verguenza o furioso....el capon que le metio a daivids respondio a la duda

- ¿porque siempre yo? takeru tambien se rio u.u - dijo daivids

- el es mi hermano..y ya me las pagara - se trono los puño

- matt...entiende que lo que acabas de decir no es propio de ti...¿ no te habras enamorado de sora...verdad? - pregunto takeru, el notable sonrojo de matt le contesto - quien lo iba a decir...el frio casanovas....enamorado!!!

- bueno lobo, entonces ve a por ella - apoyo daivids

- CALLLAROS!!!!! . - grito matt - que sabreis vosotros del amor - murmuro - uno que se enamora de una chica y luego la chica lo deja por su mejor amigo, mientras que el mejor amigo se enrolla con ella en sus narices sin saber que le esta destrozando al otro por dentro mientras que la chica se rie de el en su cara

Se oyo un guantazo en el apartamento ishida-takashi-motomiya

- porque....PORQUE!!!!! - le grito el rubio menor a su hermano - no tenias derecho a contarlo....eres un traidor - le grito mientras se iba del apartamento, davids aun le costaba asimilar las palabras y la situacion, pero luego de un tiempo se encaro a matt

- ¿tu lo sabias todo este tiempo? - pregunto enojado daivids, el rubio mayor afirmo con la cabeza - entonces porque no me avisastes!!!!!!! - le grito

- porque me dijo takeru que no te lo dijera - contesto con calma

- PERO ESTABA DESTROZANDO A TU HERMANO POR DENTRO!!!!!!! - le volvio a gritar

- PERO EL ME DIJO QUE NO TE LO DIJERA - le grito - ademas que vas a saber tu de mi hermano, no te podias fijar en su expresion!!!!!, en como estaba cada vez que te besabas con ella delante suya, en como estaba cuando le contabas que hicistes con ella en ese dia, en como estaba cuando la sonreias, cuando ella te decia que te queria...no te podias fijar en eso!!!!!!!

- Y YO QUE COÑO IBA A SABER - le grito - ahora explicame - se calmo - miyako...¿fue quien rompio con el? - pregunto daivids

- asi es - respondio el hermano - rompio porque se fijo que le atraias....takeru ese dia vino destrozado a casa y nos conto que era porque se habia peleado....pero no fue por eso daivids, tu mismo te debistes de haber dado cuenta

- pero ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron liados? - pregunto davids

- 1 semana - respondio matt- la semana que te fuistes con tus abuelos, cuando llegastes y te fijastes como estaba takeru

- recuerdo....entonces....fue porque miyako abia roto con el....matt...yo estuve hablando con miyako esa semana por telefono...me conto que tenia novio y todo eso...yo volvi un dia antes porque miyako me lo rogo..me dijo que habia roto con su novio..no me explico el motivo...pero ahora lo entiendo - suspiro daivids - fue todo por mi culpa

- olvidalo daivids..ya todo paso...takeru vendra en unos momentos y aremos como si nada a pasado y ya esta

- esta bien matt...ire aber como estan las chicas

- espera davids... mejor desayuna...ahora iremos a verlas y a llevarlas el desayuno - dijo matt

- esta bien - daivids se sento y empezo a tomarse la tostada

En la habitacion de las chicas

- porque no me puedo mover - dijo hikari - un momento...porfin hablo...porfin...porfin - decia hikari mientras se levantaba poco a poco, abrio los ojos y vio una cosa que la alegro, pero la asusto un poco.

- ri..rika...so..sora....sois hermanas..¿que haceis? - pregunto temerosa la chica al ver la mano de sora en...ejem...el aparato reproductor femenino de rika

- ehh - bostezo sora - que pasa kari..¿porque tanto jaleo? - pregunto sora sobandose los ojos

- nada - sudo gota kari - simplemente no se si te das cuenta que esa no es tu cama - señalo la cama - y esta no es nuestro apartamento - se exalto kari

- COMO!!!!!! - grito rika de repente - chicas ¿donde estamos? - pregunto alterada

- no lo se, pero antes e escuchado gritos - se asusto kari

- chicas ¿no recordais nada de anoche? - las pregunto sora

- recuerdo que fuimos aun concierto y.... - empezo a hablar kari pero sora la corto

- saltate esa parte porfavor - dijo indignada sora

- bueno luego salimos a un bar....pero nunca llegamos - dijo kari sujetandose la cabeza - no recuerdo mas

- ¿nos envenenaron? - pregunto rika

- no lo se...pero hay que salir de esta casa...con precaucion - dijo sora

- sora....estamos en un 4ªpiso - dijo kari asomandose por la ventana - no podemos bajar por aqui

- pues coger lo que tengais puntiagudo a mano, abrire la puerta y saldremos corriendo - dijo sora

- mejor llamemos a mi hermano...el sabra lo que hacer - dijo kari marcando el numero de tai

En la residencia yagami-takenouchi-nonaka

Un pelialborotado se levantaba perezosamente, estiraba la mano para coger su movil que no para de sonar

- ¿ quien sera a estas horas ? - pregunto el castaño mientras contestaba - moshi moshi

-_ TAI!!!!!!!! - grito kari_

- ahhhhh, kari me vas a dejar sordo no grites - decia aun medio dormido - porcierto...¿porque me llamas al movil? ¿donde estas? - pregunto tai

- _tai soy yo sora, estamos en un sitio que no conocemos..nos an secuestrado y no sabemos donde estamos, estamos asustadas tai, porfavor ayudanos _- pedia sora

- COMO QUE SECUESTRADAS!!!!!!!!!!! - salto tai de la cama - DONDE ESTAIS!!!!!! - las grito

- _ya te e dicho que no lo sabemos, tai, llama a la policia _- dijo rika

- pero si no se donde estais no puedo ayudar - decia tai mas calmado pero con el corazon a 3000 por lo menos

- _desde la ventana se ve...un momento...tai...te estoy viendo _- dijo sora alucinada

- que dices sora...¿como que me estas viendo? - pregunto tai

- _A QUE ESTAS ASOMADO A LA TERRAZA BUSCANDO ALGO CON LA MIRADA Y CON EL PIJAMA DEL REAL MADRID _- le grito sora

- ahhhhh, ya e dicho que no me griteis que no estoy sordo!!!!!!!! - grito aora tai

-_tai estamos en el edificio del frente _- dijo kari

- ¿donde? - pregunto tai

- _aqui no nos ves, mira al frente inutil _- dijo rika

- si si si si os veo, pero...QUE COÑO ASEIS ALLI LAS 3 VESTIDAS COMO PUTAS - grito tai, sora corto la llamada y le hizo la señal del dedo corazon a tai por la ventana- QUE TE JODAN AHORA VEN A BUSCARNOS - grito sora

- vale vale vale - dijo tai mientras se ponia un pantalon una camiseta y anotaba mentalmente el piso y el numero, cogio un bate de beisbol y salio hacia el edificio

En la cocina

- ¿escuchastes gritos? - pregunto motomiya

- no - contesto matt - pero asomate a la habitacion de las chicas, creo que ya despertaron - dijo matt mientras le entregaba la bandeja con sus desayunos - tratalas bien recuerda que son nuestras invitadas - advirtio matt - yo ire a recoger el salon que esta echo una cuadra, no quiero que vean que somos unos desorganizados - dijo matt con tono obvio

- esta bien - dijo daivids levantandose para ir, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre

Daivids se dirigio a abrir la puerta, la abrio y no pudo hacer nada, callo al suelo con estrellitas revoloteando a su lado, alguien le habia dado con un bate de beisbol y habia salido corriendo hacia el salon. Alli se encontro a matt con un delantal quitando el polvo

- pero tu...¿que haces en mi casa? - pregunto matt

- TU...MALDITO...SE QUE LAS TIENES AQUI...SACALAS AHORA MISMO SINO QUIERES QUE TE MATE MALDITO BASTARDO - se enfurecio tai

- vale vale, me alegro que al fin ayas venido a buscarlas....pero..¿como lo sabias? - pregunto matt

- tai tai, hermano - corrio hikari a abrazarlo

- un momento...tu.....tu..TU MALDITO, PRIMERO ME BESAS Y LUEGO ME SECUESTRAS....ERES LO PEOR YAMATTO ISHIDA - grito sora a matt

En ese momento takeru aparecio

- ta...takeru - dijo kari

- kari - dijo takeru - ola tai, veo que has venido a por ellas - dijo tk amistosamente y sonriendo, pero tai le golpeo en la cara sin que se diera cuenta ni tiempo para defenderse

- COMO TE ATREVES - le grito tai

- tai noo, porque - dijo kari

- un momento...aqui ay un malentendido - dijo rika segura de sus palabras - yo recuerdo que anoche intentaron secuestrarnos..pero no erais vosotros - dijo rika

- PUES CLARO QUE NO - grito matt - nosotros os ayudamos y os rescatamos de esos tres bravucones que querian violarlas - dijo matt

- eso es cierto - dijo tk quitandose un hilo de sangre del labio - jamas le haria daño a una chica..y mucho menos a kari - eso ultimo lo dijo con nerviosismo en la voz

- tk... - murmuro kari sonrojada

De pronto daivids aparece con un chichon en la cabeza

- ¿alguien apunto la matricula del coche? - pregunto con voz atontada, todos rieron

- vaya jamas pense que el frio casanova salvaria a mis chicas - dijo tai

- lo siento..te devo una disculpa - dijo sora

- si nosotras tambien, lo sentimos matt daivids takeru - dijeron rika y kari

- no pasa nada - sonrio takeru

- si...no pasa nada¬¬( ati no te an dado con un bate de beisbol) - penso daivids

- bueno que os parece si arreglamos este malentendido con una comida - surgirio matt

- claro....porque no - dijo tai - pero pagas tu - aclaro rapidamente

- si pagare yo¬¬ - dijo fastidiado

- bueno pues vamonos, conozco un restaurante donde hacen los mejores fideos de toda odaiba - dijo daivids

- prefiero comer italiano - dijo rika

- yo prefiero comida mexicana - dijo tai

- yo prefiero sushi - dijo sora

- pues ya esta dicho, sushi entonces - dijo matt, todos se le quedaron mirando con mirada rara, sora se sonrojo

- ami no me importa ir a otro lugar matt - dijo sora

- pero yo tambien quiero sushi - dijo matt

- bueno a donde sea pero ya, que tengo hambre- dijo daivids

- pero si acabas de desayunar¬¬ - dijo matt

- Un.n yo tengo siempre hambre - aclaro - llamare a miyako para que se venga - dijo daivids, de pronto corrijio - mejor no

- venga daivids llamala - dijo tk - ami no me importa - dijo alegre y con una señal señalo a kari

- ok - sonrio - la llamare

- chicos vayamos al sushi take de la estacion - dijo matt enseñando la propaganda - hacen el mejor sushi

- sisi ¬¬ y el mas barato no....rata - solto tai

- argh- se enojo matt

- venga matt, estirate, vayamos a este - dijo enseñando una propaganda - este parece bueno

- 4000yen por un plato variado esta bien, vayamos a ese

- wiiii - se alegraron todos

- pedire a mi manager dinero TTT_TTT - dijo matt

Asi todos se fueron al sushi rock de odaiba alli degustaron un buen plato de sushi que estaba riquisimo, tai y daivids repitieron como unas 8 veces, a yamatto casi se le cae el alma cuando vio la cuenta, pero luego sonrio al ver que ya todos habian echo buenas migas y con sora ya estaba solucionado, ahora solo tenia que dar el primer paso

**..........................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado, ahora si que me quede sin ideas TTT_TTT, ademas me quedo largo, asi que seguramente tarde, ademas tengo que sacar ideas de mis otros fics**

**bueno comenten y dejen reviews**

**oskmmmm**

**atte: kibou91hikari**


	8. capitulo 8 el comienzo de la desgracia

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, de verdad me gusta saber que escribo para alguien^^**

**espero que disfruteis de este capitulo n.n**

**nos vemos al final**

**ja na^^**

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 8: El comienzo de la desgracia**

3 meses despues...............

Francia ( Paris )

10 de Enero

Parque central

El parque estaba casi vacio, muy pocas personas disfrutaban de los culumpios, la temperatura rondaba los grados bajo cero y la poca gente que paseaba lo hacia con grandes abrigos y un equipo al completo de guantes bufandas y gorros. Los arboles estaban blancos por la nieve que habia caido la pasada madrugada, carecian de hojas y los que aun tenian, estaban marronientas y heladas por la temperatura.

En un banco cercano se encontraba un rubio sentado con una fotografia en la mano, de vez en cuando se veia como la acariciaba, su semblante era triste, parecia estar deprimido, otro rubio mas mayor se acerco a el

- takeru....¿ que haces aqui?, te podrias resfriar - dijo su hermano con tono de enfado

- lo siento matt, fui a pasear - se excuso el rubio

- ¿ solo? - pregunto

- no, sparky esta dando una vuelta por el parque - contesto

- sabes que no me gusta que pasees solo - le dijo su hermano

- lo siento matt, necesitaba caminar - dijo el rubio

- anda venga, vamos para casa - le dijo matt

- no, vete tu, yo quiero quedarme un poco mas - dijo takeru

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado, y no te retrases - le pidio el hermano mayor

- vale matt - contesto

El rubio mayor abandono el asiento, ando un par de metros y luego giro la cabeza, por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima y una sonrisa triste, lo que hizo su hermano era amor verdadero, el estaba orgulloso de el, y sabia que el rubio pequeño nunca se arrepentiria de haberlo echo, era de medito, para el, takeru era un heroe, volvio a sonreir y se dispuso a entrar al portal de su casa que daba enfrente del parque.

Takeru seguia sentado en ese banco, parecia que estaba pensando en algo, de repente alguien se acerco a el, el lo noto, con su mano acariccio la cabeza del animal

- vaya amiguito, ya estas cansado verdad, pues volvamos a casa - le dijo takeru al perro

Takeru cogio la cuerda y se dejo guiar por el animal, mientras con el otro baston en su mano izquierda iba arrastrandolo. Una figura cerca lo vio, por sus ojos empezo a caer lagrimas de impotencia, otra figura la ayudo a levantarse

- te dije que no teniamos que haber venido - le dijo el chico

- pero...queria estar segura de lo que decias - le dijo la chica al chico que ayudaba a sostenerla

- pero que mas prueba que tus ojos - le contesto el chico, y la chica volvio a soltar lagrimas

2 meses antes..............

Japon ( Tokyo)

Distrito de Odaiba

10 de Noviembre

- vamos takeru date prisa - le metia prisa un moreno

- ya voy davids - contestaba el rubio

- como lleguemos tarde te enteras - advirtio daivids

- si ya estoy preparado, solo falta matt - dijo takeru señalando el baño

- vamos matt - le metia prisa ahora a matt

- daivids como no me dejes arreglarme el pelo tranquilamente.......te llevaras un capon - grito matt

- argh.....os espero en el coche - dijo daivids bajando del apartamento

- te espero en el coche matt - dijo takeru acompañando a daivids

- dios que chicos, no son capaces ni de aguantar 10 min - suspiro - bueno esto ya esta

El rubio mayor cogio su chaqueta y acto seguido cerro la puerta del apartamento, bajo a la calle y alli se encontro a takeru yy daivids en el asiento de atras de su BMW, monto en el coche y les replico

- no podeis esperar, teneis mas poca paciencia - dijo el rubio mientras arrancaba el coche

- si te refieres a que llevabas mas de media hora preparandote tu peinado - dijo daivids

- y 1 hora eligiendo la ropa - suspiro takeru - ni kari es tan exigente

- bueno y que.....yo quiero tener bien el pelo, asi que no os quejeis - dicho eso se bajo otra vez del coche para abrirle la puerta a su novia, tk hizo lo mismo pero con kari

- mi niña^^, ¿como estas? - pregunto el rubio

- bien - le beso - siento si tarde

- no tiene importancia - contesto takeru

- sora...estas....explendida - se maravillo matt

- tu tambien mi principe - contesto sora

- daivids......¿porque no te vas con tai a buscar a miyako?

- vale!!! que bien viajare con mi idolo - grito daivids de alegria

- vamos daivids Un.n que nos conocemos de hace tiempo - dijo tai, daivids ya estaba con el cinturon abrochado en el asiento de alante del seat panda - bueno esta bien

- vamonos tai - grito daivids desde el asiento del copiloto

- suspiro - que remedio - montando al coche - vamonos

El camino fue algo largo hacia el restaurante, Daivids se lo hacia hacer a tai corto, este le explicaba los planes que tenia para el futuro y asta que tocaron un tema que aun Tai no habia explicado bien

- asi es.....ya sabia que no tardarias en saberlo...y mas tu amigo mio - dijo tai triste

- lo siento....no queria incomodarte taichi - se disculpo daivids

- no me incomodas.....solo que....bueno....parece ser que tu y tk sois los que mas os habeis dado cuenta

- hemos sido deportistas, tk es entrenador juvenil, es normal, solo que no se a que esperas para decirselo a tu hermana, entiendo la verguenza, pero tai.....en españa ya salio el comunicado y aqui en japon salio ayer, por suerte las chicas no compran el periodico deportivo - dijo daisuke con una risa al final, pero tai seguia triste

- daivids.....¿ crees que e hecho bien? - pregunto tai mirandole a los ojos

- tai......CUIDADO!!!!!!!! - grito, tai pego un frenazo y dejandose las ruedas pegadas al asfalto, matt que iba detras tambien lo hizo y por un pelo no toco el seat de tai, pero tai habia envestido un ciclista

El moreno se bajo de su coche muy deprisa, matt ya estaba al lado de el, daivids se quedo en el coche, parece ser que el frenazo hizo darle en la rodilla y ahora se quejaba un poco

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto tai ayudando al ciclista

- si si, por suerte tire la bici y lo que esta roto es eso y no mis huesos - se lo tomo a humor el chico

- esto no es para reirse - dijo matt, el chico le miro atentamente y se quedo como mudo, matt rio - si si, soy el vocalista de los Teenage Wolves

- un placer, soy henry wong - dijo el castaño ojiverde

- te pagare los desperfectos de la bicicleta señorito wong - dijo tai, luego con un gesto pidio dinero a matt, el rubio bufo y se saco 10000yens del bolsillo, pero henry no los acepto

- no porfavor, dejalo, me comprare otra - dijo el castaño

- al menos dejame invitarte a comer - dijo tai, matt volvio a hacer un bufido

- claro..como no pagas tu - murmuro

- pero en serio que no...... - el estomago de henry contesto y tai rio

- venga monta al coche - dijo el castaño

- esta bien - suspiro - aceptare

El ojiverde monto en el asiento de atras del seat, matt volvio a su BMW

-¿que ha pasado? - pregunto kari

- nada, tu hermano incompetente casi se lleva a un ciclista - dijo matt

- ¿pero esta bien? - pregunto sora

- si, ahora mismo esta con tai, no se si le as visto - dijo matt

- si, le e visto montar - contesto sora - y creo que a alguien le dara algo - rio mirando a su hermana

- yo.... - su sonrojo era notable - el destino es raro - suspiro, takeru y matt rieron, kari la miraba con una sonrisa y sora solo se dio la vuelta para besar a su novio

- ¿nos vamos ya cariño? - pregunto sora

- claro - paro de reir - movamonos

Los chicos llegaron al restaurante, pidieron una mesa de 9 y se sentaron a degustar las especialidades de sushi que habia, en todo momento henry no dijo palabra alguna, solo se presento adecuadamente a los demas y a rika solo la dijo un " cuanto tiempo" y una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarse a la peliroja menor

- bueno contarme...¿ de donde os conoceis? - pregunto la hermana de rika, esta volvio a sonrojarse

- nos conocimos en el Coyote Ugly, yo estaba con mi amigo y ella con una amiga suya, creo que se llamaba orimoto zoey - dijo henry, takeru y matt escupieron el vino que se habian llevado a la boca encima de daivids, los demas rieron, pero luego kari celosa pregunto, sora la siguio

- ¿conoceis a esa chica? - pregunto kari, y takeru sabe que si las miraran matasen ahora mismo estaria desintegrado

- bueno....etto....jeje....un poco...jeje....nos sirvio una copa hace tiempo cuando matt davids y yo fuimos, el mismo dia que os rescatamos - se sobo la nuca takeru - pero de nada mas

- ¿estais seguros? - ahora pregunto sora

- asi es - contesto matt firme, tragando saliva y luego bebiendose su copa de vino de un trago

La comida llego y con ello se volvio a respirar paz en la mesa. Los chicos comieron a reventar, claro eso no es la unica cosa que revento, sino tambien la cartera de cierto rubio

- 100000yens!!!!!!! - se exalto a ver tantos ceros en el ticket de la comida

Despues de pagar la cuenta las parejas se separaron, tk y kari decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, sora y matt irian a casa de matt a ver una pelicula y yolei y davids a casa de yolei

- ¿que vais a hacer vosotros? - pregunto tai a rika, esta se enrojecio

- yo me tengo que ir - dijo henry, tai vio el rosto de rika y suspiro

- henry...¿verdad? - pregunto, el asintio - toma - le entrego dos boletos para una peli - dicen que es muy buena - luego se monto en su seat panda y acelero rapidamente, henry vio como una sonrisa triste desaparecia de alli

- ¿te gustaria ir a verla?- pregunto henry a rika, esta asintio y sonrio, henry le devolvio la sonrisa y esta se ruborizo

En el cine los dos estaban sentados viendo Crepusculo, henry practicamente se dormia, rika la seguia con una sonrisa. La peliroja se dio cuenta que el castaño se habia dormido en su hombro, con una mano le acaricio el cabello, henry abrio un poco los ojos y sonrio, se reincorporo y con su brazo acerco a la chica para si, rika se dejo acomodar en el pecho del castaño.

A la salida iban de la mano sin darse cuenta, rika le paro en seco y le beso, este se asombro pero luego poco a poco la fue correspondiendo, esta se separo bruscamente un poco, y el castaño se sorprendio

- lo siento - dijo el castaño

- no lo sientas - dijo fria - be.. bien - dijo sonrojada

- tu tambien - la sonrojo mas aun

- bueno vale - se enojo - gracias - dijo rika

- ¿porque? - se extraño

- por lo de ahora....eto...como se lo digas a alguien te doy - amenazo, henry rio

- no te preocupes....pero dime una cosa.....¿te gusto? - pregunto el castaño, la peliroja asintio sonrojada

- tu a mi tam...... - pero no pudo terminar la frase

- Henry!!!! - grito una castaña saltando a sus brazos abrazandolo con fuerza - te quiero - dijo, rika sintio como si su corazon se destrozara en mil cachos, queria huir de alli, las lagrimas empezaron a salirse bruscamente, corrio corrio, sintio como henry la llamaba y la perseguia, ella volteo para atras mientras corria, sintio como el moreno tomaba su mano y luego todo negro

El renchinar de las ruedas, un golpe brusco seguido de otro, una hermana llorando encima del cuerpo de su hermano ensangrentado, gente llamando a la policia, ambulancias acercandose, una peliroja.....bañada en sangre, un conductor de autobus lamentandose y testigos llorando por lo que vieron, el chico intento apartarla del autobus, pero llego tarde......y dos posibles vidas estan en peligro.

En el hospital de odaiba ahora todo es lagrimas, sora hundida en el pecho de yamatto no podia parar de llorar, los padres de henry y su hermana menor necesitan tranquilizantes, mas su hermana que fue que vio todo, takeru consolaba a hikari, esta habia perdido toda la alegria que habia pasado con su rubio amigo, daivids y miyako tambien estaban tristes, pero necesitaban apoyar a sus amigos y no hundirse, tai no hablaba, solo miraba al suelo, se hechaba la culpa, sino le hubiera dado esas entradas, seguramente ellos no estarian aqui

Los chicos vieron como un enfermero se acercaba a los padres del chico que estaban en silencio sentados unas butacas mas alante que tai y compañia, tai pudo escuchar como la madre habia gritado de angustia, el padre la abrazaba y el medico tubo que pedir de urgencia a alguien que atendiera a la niña que se habia desmayado, tai entendio que su castaño amigo....habia fallecido.

Lagrimas salian por sus ojos, y ahora vio como borrosamente se acercaba el mismo enfermero a ellos, Si pudiera ver bien tenia los ojos llorosos, tai se preparo para la noticia, apreto fuertemente los puños y escucho atentamente

- lo lamento....pero vuestra amiga.....acaba de fallecer

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**TTT_TTT lo siento si lo estoy haciendo triste, pero ya adverti, este es mi primer fic triste, todos los mios son alegres, pero este empeze a escribirlo cuando lei uno parecido.**

**Bueno me volvio a salir largo, lo siento, para el siguiente tardare, lo siento de nuevo, pero examenes....bloqueo en mis otros fics....pero no creo que tardare mucho, a lo sumo unas semanas**

**cuidaros y porfavor dejen review**

**oskmmmm**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	9. capitulo 9 cuando te conoci

**Siento la tardanza nakamas, pero es que los estudios los exámenes y todo no me dejan tranquilo ni un segundo u.u bueno pero aquí os traigo el capi**

**espero que sea de vuestro agrado**

…...........................................................................................................................................................

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 9: Cuando te conocí**

La sala de espera del hospital de odaiba era la tumba de incontables lagrimas que nacían en los ojos d ellos jóvenes chicos y morían en el frió suelo de la sala.

Takenouchy Sora fue la primera en llorar amargamente, el doctor Kido pidió que trajeran una camilla para que la pelirroja descansara ya que se sentía devil por cada segundo que pasaba. El rubio ojiazul mayor la sujetaba con cariño, como si de un frasco de cristal se tratase, el también estaba devil por la amarga noticia que habían escuchado hace tan solo unos minutos, Nonaka Rika había fallecido.

La castaña Yagami estaba con la mirada perdida, el rubia menor takaishi la consolaba como podía pero era una tarea imposible, para el ojiazul, que por sus ubres corrian lagrimas de tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para consolar a la castaña, y a su amiga sora.

Una calada al cigarrillo, aspira fuerte el humo, manteniendo lo en la boca unos segundos, apoyado sobre la pared de la terraza de la sala de espera, echo el humo mientras un suspiro se escuchaba

**-**¿porque ella? - suspiro la pregunta, obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta de su interlocutor mientras otra persona se ofreció a contestar

las cosas ocurren por algún motivo, según lo que diría la biblia dios la llamo a su reino – un golpe fuerte contra la pared se escucho asustando al receptor de la pregunta, una tercera persona entro a la terraza

te vas a hacer daño si sigues pegando puñetazos a la pared yamatto

callate imbécil, tu no sabes nada

pero seguro que mas que tu si – respondió con sarcasmo el castaño

Tai te la estas ganando

todo esto es por culpa de henry

el al menos vive – se metió por medio takeru – a tenido mas suerte que rika

dios la llamo – dijo el antejudo con bata blanca

QUE DIOS NO EXISTE!!!!! - lo grito yamatto a los cuatro vientos asustando a ancianos que paseaban por allí

matt no digas eso – se entristeció takeru

es la verdad, todo eso de dios es mentira, cuando te mueres te entierran y los gusanos te comen por dentro – dijo matt

cada uno tenemos nuestra forma de pensar acerca de divinidades – entro una persona a la terraza en silla de ruedas – se que estáis enfadados conmigo, ella murió por mi culpa, no pude salvarla a tiempo, pero yo la quería – empezó a soltar lagrimas – y para mi se que esta en un lugar mejor esperándome a que la acompañe

henry cariño, vuelve a tu cuarto – entro otra persona a la terraza

si ya voy madre – abandonaron la terraza

Cuando la madre y el niño en silla de ruedas abandonaron la terraza, el castaño hablo

para mi este a tenido demasiada suerte

si para ti tener suerte es quedarse en silla de ruedas para siempre....-burlo matt

bueno chicos tengo que volver al trabajo – el antejudo se despidió

adiós Joe – se despidieron del doctor kido

En la terraza solo estaban los rubio Takaishi-Ishida y el moreno Yagami, los tres tenían su vista enfrente al firmamento, los tres sabían que hoy una estrella mas brillaba en el cielo de odaiba, los tres siempre sabrán que rika nonaka descansaría en paz.

voy a ver como esta hikari con tu permiso tai – dijo el rubio menor

claro me arias un gran favor – contesto el moreno sin apartar la vista del cielo

Cuando el rubio menor se fue, tai no pudo soportar la idea de hacer esa pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo

Yamatto...¿porque takeru y tu tenéis apellidos distintos?- pregunto el moreno

eso es porque takeru y yo hemos estado separados, mis padres se divorciaron cuando takeru era un niño, revido a eso takeru viajo a Francia con mi madre y yo a shinagawa con mi padre

yo creí que tu también te fustes a Francia

te equivocas tai, a takeru y ami nos separaron durante casi 11 años – el rubio no pudo contener esa lagrima y la echo, tai se dio cuenta y se sintió mal, el también a estado separado de hikari, pero solo 2 años, takeru y matt estuvieron sin verse 11 años

lo siento matt, de vio de ser muy duro – matt se dio la vuelta y le miro a los ojos, el rubio los tenia llorosos

¿tu que crees? - el moreno le abrazo y el rubio se dejo caer en sus brazos, esos recuerdos los tenia bien cerrados en su mente, pero ahora los tuvo que volver a soltar, pero esta vez tenia a alguien a quien apoyarse

y matt....¿tus padres también están muertos verdad? - pregunto tai con tristeza

si

¿puedo...?

claro, me vendrá bien soltarlo – matt se preparaba para volver a abrir recuerdos tristes en su mente, tai esperaba apoyado en la pared

Mis padres se llamaron por teléfono hace un tiempo, mi padre queria ver a takeru, mi madre no le dejaba verlo, acordaron una cita en okinawa para hablar sin llegar a juicios, a mi padre eso le vino bien, quedaron en verse allí. - tai estaba estupefacto creía saber lo que venia ahora – Allí quedaron en un acuerdo, mi padre podría ver a takeru una vez al mes, estaba contento, me llamo diciéndome que cogería un avión con mi madre ya que mi madre quería verme – el rubio no podia contener las lagrimas - yo estaba contento, al fin vería a mi hermano y a mi madre – tai sabia lo que venia ahora, el trágico accidente del 2010 – el avión donde iba mi madre y mi padre sufrió un fallo eléctrico cuando cruzaban el pacifico – matt estaba llorando – no hubo supervivientes – tai sabia muy bien eso, lo que el rubio no sabia es que sus padres estaban de vacaciones en okinawa y ellos también murieron en el mismo accidente

lo siento matt...mis padres también fallecieron en ese accidente – le dijo el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos, los dos se volvieron a fundir en un tierno abrazo de amistad

De repente para desgracia de tai takeru abrió la puerta corrediza de la terraza exaltado

Tai!!!!!!! kari a desaparecido – grito takeru angustiado

Sora estaba tumbada en una de las camillas del centro hospitalario, se encontraba al fondo de la sala de espera, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida, pues su sueño no podía llegar ya que estaba demasiado triste como para dormir, hace tan solo una hora que le habían confirmado el fallecimiento de su hermana menor por parte de madre. De repente por su mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes de cuando conoció a rika.

FLASHBACK

_**el día era nublado y frió, tanto afuera como en el corazón de la pelirroja. La chica de 15 años se sentó en las escaleras de su casa mientras esperaba impaciente tarareaba una canción al ritmo que sus pies daban contra el suelo. Se escucho un golpe y luego gritos, sora se levanto de el escalón que daba próximo a la habitación de sus padres, se empezó a alejar cuando vio salir a una mujer que tenia las manos en la cara para que no la viera llorar**_

_**mama – susurro sora**_

_**Hoy todo acabara – dijo la mujer triste mientras la miraba con desprecio – llevate la si quieres Hiroshi – dijo la mujer mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto**_

_**pe..per..pero mama – susurro las palabras que tanto le costaban decir a la niña que estaba sin habla**_

_**va monos sora – cogio su padre su mano**_

_**no soy una niña – dijo indignada con la cabeza agachada- el hombre simplemente susurro algo mientras se alejaba, sora le seguía con paso corto**_

_**El hombre se monto en su coche, lo arranco y espero a que sora se montara, cuando la niña con un semblante triste monto el hombre metió la marcha y acelero.**_

_**El camino se hizo largo, mas cuando de padre a hija no hubo ninguna conversación, el hombre se canso de eso y la hablo con tono suave**_

_**ahora conocerás lo que tu madre ando escondiendo desde hace tiempo**_

_**no me interesa – corto la niña**_

_**pero hija – volvió a cortar sora**_

_**he dicho que no me interesa!!! - le grito, el hombre se puso triste y no la volvió a dirigir la palabra.**_

_**Llegaron al lugar que el hombre decía, aparcaron cerca de la puerta y sora se sorprendió en el lugar en el que estaban**_

_**-orfanato de Odaiba? - se sorprendió la pelirroja –¿me vas a abandonar? pegunto triste**_

_**El hombre rio ante tal pregunta y se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente. Entraron en el lugar, en la recepcion una vieja ancianita los recibio comodamente**_

_**bienvenidos – saludo cortesmente - ¿que le traen por aquí?**_

_**Venimos a buscar a una chica, tendra unos 13-14 años, su nombre real es rika – dijo el hombre**_

_**rika eee....mmm...espera que miro – la anciana cogio un libro gigantesco y empezo a buscar hasta que dio con algo – rika nonaka, conocida como makino rukina, la niña mas traviesa y desobediente de todo el orfanato **_

_**¿desobediente y traviesa ? - pregunto el hombre, la chica no sabia de que hablaban**_

_**asi es..si la quieren ver, porfavor siganme**_

_**Atravesaron un jardin perfectamente florecido, unos arboles del cerezo en flor se veian por todos los sitios, sora no tenia ni idea de que buscaban pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien muy parecida a ellaa**_

_**makino rukina, ¿cuantas veces la tengo que decir que no se juega con la colección de latas del director? - pregunto la ancianita**_

_**callese vieja, no se meta en mis asuntos – dijo tirando piedras a una lata, sora se sorprendio de su actitud**_

_**argh...me tiene harta – dijo la anciana marchandose, el hombre se acerco a ella junto a sora**_

_**¿y quienes son vosotros? - pregunto la chica con un tono frio**_

_**somos tu familia – dijo el hombre, sora casi se desmaya**_

_**¿mi familia? - rika rio con fuerza – yo no tengo familia, y no creo en ella – objeto**_

_**pero si tienes familia rika – dijo el hombre, la chica se asombro de como la habia llamado**_

_**haber viejales, me llamo makino y no rika y aga el estupendo favor de llamarme por mi apellido, no nos tenemos confianza y no la quiero con un hombre como tu -dijo en un tono desagradable, a sora ya le cansaba**_

_**oye tu!!!! - grito sora -ten mas respeto con mi padre – rika se asombro de su aspecto, no se habia dado cuenta pero al verla sintio algo familiar, se acerco mas a ella, sora se asusto creyendo que la iba a golpear, pero se asombro al ver el gesto que hizo, le quito la coleta que llevaba y dejo que su pelo rojizo callera hasta los hombros, el hombre se asusto al ver el tremendo parecido que tenian**_

_**pero...pero si somos casi iguales – se asombro makino**_

_**eso es porque ella es tu hermana por parte de madre – dijo el hombre alegre pero con un semblante triste, le molestaba saber que tenia cuernos en la cabeza**_

_**entonces usted es mi.... - pero el hombre la interrumpio**_

_**yo soy tu nuevo padre, pero no tu padre biologico, tu padre biologico murio y tu madre te dejo aquí cuando nacistes – dijo el hombre redactando todo, rika se sintio algo rara**_

_**entonces somos hermanas – se alegro sora, rika bufo**_

_**yo no quiero tener hermanas – se quejo la ojiazul pero sabia perfectamente que le encantaria tener familia. Agacho la mirada y sora se acerco y la abrazo, rika sintio lo mas parecido a un abrazo familiar, puesto que hiroshi tambien se unio al abrazo**_

_**La señora de antes se acerco y cuando vio el espectaculo no se podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, makino estaba riendo junto al señor de antes y a la chica.**_

_**-por el amor de dios...¿son angeles? - dijo la señora viendo el espectaculo que jamas se imagino ver – jamas en mi vida crei ver a makino sonreir – se dio la vuelta y subio por unas escaleras, pidio permiso para entrar y hablo con un señor algo mayor**_

_**señor Orikawa, creo que devemos dar en adopcion a rukina – dijo la señora, el hombre rio devilmente**_

_**y digame ¿conoce usted a alguien que la quiera? - pregunto, la señora sonrio**_

_**si, a esos dos – dijo mirando por la ventana señalando a un hombre y a una chica que jugaban con makino**_

_**virgen santa, ¿son angeles? - pregunto el señor tambien**_

_**creo que son personas adecuadas para makino señor**_

_**El hombre abrio varios cajones sacando los papeles para la adopcion urgente de makino, firmo los que tenia que firmar y les dio los del señor, la señora los cogio y rapidamente los llevo al señor**_

_**disculpe – interrumpio el juego "familiar" la señora – aquí tiene lo que creo que anda buscando – dijo la señora sonriente, el señor correspondio la sonrisa y pidio un boli, firmo el acta juridica y despues el papel de adopcion**_

_**ahora makino rukina te llamaras rika nonaka y seras familia de el señor takenouchy y la señorita – rika se emociono tanto hasta el punto de llorar, el señor takenouchy la abrazo fraternalmente mientras que a sora le caian lagrimas, al fin tendria una hermana**_

_**2 años mas tarde hiroshi falleceria unos meses antes de que sora cumpliera mayoria de edad, gracias a su gran amigo de la infancia Tai conseguirian alojamiento en la casa de la hermana de este, conoceria a hikari y se harian inseparables.**_

FIN FLASHBACK

Sora solto una lagrima de tristeza, una corriente de aire frio la vino al rostro y unas palabras que le helaron por dentro y que juzgaria como fruto de su imaginacion

gracias por todo.....hermana

Un jaleo se armo en el hospital, Hikari Yagami habia desaparecido.

….....................................................................................................................................

Siento mucho la ausencia y el retraso

pero los estudios....bueno lo que dije antes

espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar rapido

pero no lo se muy bien

cuidaros mucho

dejar reviews

oskmmmmm

ja na^^

Atte: kibou91hikari


	10. capitulo 10 becouse im a girl

**Bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo, basada en una cancion de un grupo coreano que solo a sacado un single, pero que la cantante es muy buena ( y esta muy buena xd)**

**sin mas disfruten y muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic de principio a fin**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 10: Becouse I`m a Girl**

La calle estaba desierta a esas horas de la noche, ningun transeunte se podia ver y eso que la noche era calida para esa epoca del año en el que se encontraba. El cielo y las estrellas eran su unico acompañante en esa noche, la luna habia sido escondida por una nube que pasaba por ahi, la castaña dirigio su mirada al cielo mientras veia como de nuevo la luna la acompañaba.

- que bonita es - susurro esas palabras mientras se ponia en postura fetal y hundia su cabeza entre las pieras mientras volvia a llorar

Se habia ido del hospital sin decir nada a nadie ya que se encontraba agobiada, perder a sus padres fue un duro golpe, pero ahora perder a su amiga rika le habia dolido incluso mas, ver a su amiga sora hundida en oscuridad, ella devia de ser fuerte, desde pequeña siempre le habia afectado mucho la oscuridad, y siempre la habian tratado como una niña devil. Cuando solo tenia 4 años cogio una gripe que casi la mata, sin embargo ella salio a jugar con su hermano a la pelota, ella no era devil, lo aparentaba, pero era mas fuerte de lo que sus conocidos la creian.

Pero ahora ella estaba alli, sentada en el cesped de un parque a la orilla de un lago llorando por su amiga rika y llorando de impotencia por no poder haber echo nada, llorando mas por no poder haber consolado a su amiga y llorando aun mas por estar llorando.

En el hospital de Odaiba la tension crecia por momentos, los amigos de la joven preguntaban si la habian visto, tai enseñaba su foto a todas las personas del lugar preguntando si la habian visto irse, pero todos contestaban con negaciones

- ¿habeis tenido suerte? - pregunto tk a los demas

- nada, como si hubiera desaparecido - dijo matt

- pero tai...kari ya es mayorcita, seguro que esta bien - dijo sora aun triste

- sora, kari sera mayor, pero para mi es mi hermana pequeña, y se que en estos casos ella es muy vulnerable para hacer cualquier tonteria - dijo tai poniendose las manos en la cabeza sujetandosela con fuerza al solo pensar lo que su "pequeña" hermana haria

- no te preocupes tai, la encontraremos - dijo matt seguro

- asi es tai, aunque tengamos que buscar en cada rincon de la tierra - dijo daivids

- cuenta con nosotros taichi - dijo sora sonriendole, la primera sonrisa que le habia mostrado despues de lo ocurrido

- gracias......amigos - sonrio tai

Kari caminaba por las oscuras calles, no tenia rumbo, solo queria olvidar y pensar, necesitaba caminar despues de la panzada a llorar que se habia pegado, necesitaba atar cabos en su mente y enterrar recuerdos que anteriormente estaban enterrados pero por culpa de el mal de hoy habian vuelto a la vida en su mente y la volvian a atormentar.

La castaña que siempre estaba sonriendo y tenia una mirada dulce ahora habia cambiado, parecia una moribunda caminando por las calles con la cara empapada y un rostro de tristeza en su rostro.

Casi sin quererlo la castaña habia llegado al edificio donde vivia con las hermanas takenouchi-Nonaka, y que ahora solo seria takenouchi. Subio los escalones pequeños como si de un iman se tratasen, a paso lento, pero moderado. Llego al pequeño ascensor que subia hasta su planta, tardo 5 segundos en llegar a la segunda planta, donde alli se bajo y siguio rumbo asta la puerta de su pequeño pero amplio apartamento. Busco la llave que debia de abrir esa cerradura, no tardo mucho en dar con ella, entro y se quito sus zapatillas, luego a paso lento se fue hasta su dormitorio, alli se tumbo en la cama y volvio otra vez a llorar.

Los demas se reunieron afuera del hospital para comenzar una tarea de busqueda, todos no estaban muy acuerdo, kari tenia ya 18 años, era suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse, pero todos hicieron caso a tai y se dividieron para buscarla mejor

-bien, daivis y yo iremos al parque, vosotros dos - refiriendose a matt y sora - ireis al lago, y tu - refiriendose a tk - iras a su casa - tirandole la llave - nos comunicaremos por el movil en caso de encontrar algo, ¿alguna pregunta?

- si, que esto me parece una tonteria, tu hermana tiene 18 años...... - callo al instante en que una mirada se posaba sobre el - bueno vamonos - suspiro derrotado

Las parejas de dispersaron y se movilizaron por el lugar que tai les habia designado, el decidio al fin ir con tk, asi que cogieron el seat panda y se dirigieron a su casa, algo le decia que seguramente estuviera alli

La castaña despues de haber estado llorando se fue al labavo donde alli se limpio la cara con agua fria y aun con la vision borrosa se fue a su estudio de fotografia que daba a la habitacion de al lado, alli se sento en una sillo y empezo a ver las fotos anteriormente reveladas y recordo

- yo estoy saliendo con tk - susurro, del llanto que pillo lo olvido y eso si que le dolio - como pude haberlo olvidado - volvio a llorar mientras se ponia las manos en la cara. Despues se levanto y echo agua en un cuenco, puso dos fotos dentro del agua y se giro para coger el carrete que estaba encima de un mueble, lo cogio pero ocurrio la desgracia, un quimico que de acido sulfurico mal cerrado estaba cerca del carrete de fotos, lamentablemente callo sobre el rostro de hikari quemandola los ojos, por el dolor cayo desmayada con el liquido impregnado por los suelos.

Tai y Takeru llegaron al edificio, rapidamente subieron por las escaleras, el piso era un segundo, asi que llegarian antes incluso si tendrian que esperar para coger el ascensor. Subian las escaleras de dos en dos, en pocos segundos llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Hikari, en la puerta habia un trozo de metal que decia " 202 YAGAMI " la puerta estaba medio abierta, y eso le preocupo al castaño que entro deseperado al apartamento. Takeru se fijo en que las zapatillas de hikari estaban asi que llamo a su hermano

- La hemos encontrado hermano, esta en la casa - dijo tk

- esta bien, vamos para alla - colgo matt

- TAKERUUU DEPRISA, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA - grito tai, y como si fuera un robot takeru ordeno deprisa una ambulancia mientras se acercaba hacia donde la voz lo llamo. Al llegar casi se desmaya, kari estaba en brazos de el mayor yagami, tenia la cara empapada, takeru trajo una toalla y rapidamente se la secaron, el liquido era calido, takeru se fijo en una botella rota en el suelo

- tta...tai -dijo takeru leyendo el frasco - acido....sulfurico - trago saliva

En pocos minutos matt y sora estaban en la casa, cuando llegaron vieron la ambulancia estacionada y enfermeros cogiendo el cuerpo de hikari y poniendolo en una camilla, matt se horrorizo, a sora se le volvio a mojar los ojos , tai fue con los enfermeros en la ambulancia, tk cogio el coche de tai y pidio a matt que los llevara al hospital.

A tai aun le resonaban las palabras del enfermero y del oftamologo en sus oidos " perdera la vista, necesita un transplante de corneas urgente o nunca mas volver a aver"

-tai - lo despertaron de sus pensamientos - ¿que ha dicho el medico? - pregunto tk, los dos estaban solos en la sala

- nada - suspiro

- por favor tai, me interesa saberlo, es mi novia, y lo quiero

- tk, me caes bien, pero.... alejate de mi hermana - dijo mientras se iba - ( lo siento tk, es por tu bien, no querras cargar con una ciega el resto de tu vida, lo mejor sera que no la vuelvas a ver )

Tk estaba sentado en la sala de espera triste, nunca hubiera imaginado que tai le diria esas palabras, pero ellos eran mayores, y aunque el castaño no aceptara su amor, el seguiria amandola y estaba seguro que ella tambien

- tk - entro por la sala un rubio mayor - ¿como estas?

- bien - contesto friamente - ¿sabes algo de kari?

- eto... - el rubio sudaba por segundos, recordo la conversacion de antes con tai

FLASHBACK

Tai salia con el pensamiento de alejar a tk de kari, por el bien del pequeño rubio de la sala de espera, cuando se cruzo con el hermano de tk

- que pasa casanova frio - saludo como en los viejos tiempos

- ¿como esta kari? - dejo los viejos tiempos matt atras y tai vio la cara de asustado de matt - dime ¿como esta?

- matt, tranquilo, esta bien - mintio tai - lo mejor sera que te vayas con tk - dijo tai

- pelo escobilla - llamo matt a tai cuando este ya se iba - no me mientas, no huire

- matt, esto ya no es asunto vuestro, marcharos - dijo tai

- no me ire tai, aqui tengo a sora, y a vosotros - dijo matt - ¿como esta kari tai?

- ella perdera la vista - dijo tai echando a correr, matt vio como se iba hacia los jardines, decidio dejarle solo

FIN FLASHBACK

-matt - llamo tk - ¿sabes algo?

- tk - le llamo el - si quieres a alguien, deves protegerle ¿verdad? - matt entendio lo que quiso decir tai hace unos segundos

- asi es...pero dime...¿que pasa?

- tk, lo que te voy a contar no lo malinterpretes, pero, el verdadero amor, es cuando dejas ir a la persona que amas

- matt...¿que quieres decir?

- kari te quiere, y te ama, pero te quiere proteger, azme caso tk, no vuelvas a ver a kari - dijo matt con los ojos llorosos, luego se fue dejando a un tk muy confundido

- como que no vuelva a ver a kari - tk harto de tantos secretos se dirigio a la habitacion donde descansaba kari

Al llegar se encontro con varios enfermeros en la puerta

- necesita ese transplante doctor kido, urgente - le dijo un enfermero a un antejudo

- lo se, pero es complicado encontrar donantes - dijo el doctor kido

- si en 3 dias no encuentra donante, perdera la vista para siempre - le dijo el otro doctor que tk califico como el oftamologo,

- doctor kido - llamo tk

- aaa tk, kari necesita descansar vuelve otro dia - le dijo su viejo amigo joe

- pero joe...¿que la pasa?

- kari necesita un transplantes de corneas urgente, si en 3 dias no hay donante, perdera la vista - eso a tk le sento como un bol de agua fria, ahora entendia lo de tai y de matt

- y.... - agacho la cabeza

- ¿y?

- yo puedo donar - dijo triste

- no tk, no puedes

- ¿porque?, estoy harto de que me traten como un niño pequeño - decia con lagrimas en sus urbes - joe, soy ya mayor, y amo a kari, aria lo que fuera por ella, porfavor, dejame donar

- tk pides imposible, somos amigos, pero lo que pides es imposible, te quedaras ciego tu

- pero la ayudare, y me sentire feliz

- tk....si se entera tu hermano o la misma kari no lo permitira

- dila ke es de otro, de un desconocido, porfavor joe, quiero ayudarla

- y despues que tk, no sabes lo que es vivir ciego, ¿te crees que es un juego?, ser ciego duele, y mucho

- por eso no quiero que kari conozca esa vida

- ¿darias tus ojos a kari de verdad?

- por supuesto joe, ¿cuando es la operacion?

- tk.....

- ¿cuando es?

- si quieres vivir un dia mas con tus ojos puedes hacerlo, mañana vente temprano, ahora disfruta - dicho eso el doctor se fue, para el doctor tk era un heroe, pero un insensato, quien diga que tk no ama a kari, esque no los conoce de verdad - suspiro y se metio en su despacho para preparar los papeles de donacion y muchos informes que tk deveria firmar antes de dar sus ojos a la mujer que mas queria

Tk llego a su casa, su hermano seguia en el hospital y daivids estaba con yolei dando una vuelta asi que estaba solo, tenia tiempo de pensar que seria de el en el futuro, tendria que vivir con un perro guia y seguro que necesitaria a alguien que le cuidase, estaba perdido, joe tenia razon, no es un juego, es una cosa seria, lo mejor seria morir y poner en el testamento que deja sus ojos, pero no es tan facil como el sabia, ya habia tomado una decision y lo seguiria hasta el final, no permitiria que su kari conociera esa vida, antes se suicidaria.

Tk enchufo la playstation, seria su ultima partida, ya que ciego no podria, luego bajo a las canchas a echar un ultimo partido, veria la television hasta altas horas de la madrugada y luego se tumbaria en su cama con la foto de su kari en la mano, mañana seria el dia, el dia en que todo el mundo dejaria de existir para tk, y solo escucharia ruidos, mañana tk takaishi seria un lazaro.

- ¿que an encontrado donante? - pregunto tai exaltado

- asi es señor yagami - contesto el oftamologo - pero nos a pedido que fuera anonimo, asi que no lo sabran

- bendito sea esa persona - dijo tai casi de rodillas

- si, bendito sea - dijo joe llegando - la operacion sera ahora, ¿quieres ver a kari antes? - pregunto joe

- claro - contesto tai

- hermano, tengo miedo - dijo kari cogiendo sus manos

- tranquila dulcisima, dentro de unas oras todo abra pasado y en unas semanas podras ver - dijo tai

- ¿quien se a ofrecido? - pregunto

- no lo se, pero para mi esa persona es un angel - dijo el

- si, me gustaria conocerle

- y ami

- llevare sus ojos, para mi esa persona siempre estara en mi corazon

- y en el mio kari, y en el mio

- señorita llego la hora - dijo una enfermera - salga señorito, necesitamos sedarla

- hasta luego kari, suerte hermana

- hasta luego......hermano - kari cayo dormida, comenzarian 14 horas de intensa operacion

En la sala de espera el conocido grupo estaba nervioso

- ¿alguien sabe donde esta tk y matt? - pregunto sora

- matt es tu novio, deverias saberlo - dijo daisuke

- tk es tu mejor amigo, deverias saberlo - contesto el

- no lo se - mintio

- no os preocupeis - dijo tai - no vendran

- COMOOOOOO

- les dije que no vinieran - dijo tai

- pero tai...... - intento interrumpir sora

- es lo mejor, o eso creia, pero kari tomo una decision, yo la respete

- pero kari ahora podra ver

- lo sabe, por eso esta triste, pero seguro que tk y matt ya estaran rumbo a francia - dijo tai

- pero.... - dijo yolei

- no os preocupeis, devemos respetar su decision - dijo daisuke, el sabia que no era asi, pero tk se lo pidio

FLASHBACK

daisuke estaba atonito, no creia lo que escuchaba

- tk, no es un juego - le grito

- daisuke, cuida a yolei y a kari - le dijo mientras entraba en la sala de operaciones - se que lo aras amigo

Daisuke quedo en el suelo llorando, joe le ayudo a levantarse

- eso es una muestra de amor verdadero - dijo joe

- lo se, tk es mi idolo - contesto el

FIN FLASHBACK

Yolei llevaba algo notando varias horas, la cara de daisuke no era normal, sabia que escondia algo y lo deveria de saber, asi que utilizo su juego que utilizaba con el para sacar cosas, y esque davids no sabia mentir ni mucho menos guardar secretos

- bueno creo que tk te llamara cuando llegue no - dijo miyako

- si, creo que si - contesto el

- ¿me ocultas algo? - pregunto

- no

- seguro

- seguro

- me ocultas algo verdad

- si

- el que

- tk esta en la sala de operaciones, el es el donante - dijo daisuke con dolor, y esque yolei le estaba pellizcando los pezones

- QUE QUE!!!!!!!!!! - grito, tai se exalto al igual que los demas

- ¿que pasa? - preguntaron, inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en daivids, el estaba sudando frio, si se enterarian arian cualquier cosa por parar la operacion, pero miyako se lo contaria de igual forma

- pasa que...que..... - intento hablar daisuke, pero la garganta no le funccionaba, no encontraba las palabras justas

- pasa que tk ama a kari - contesto yolei tristemente

- ya, eso se sabe - dijo tai

- hasta el punto que no tienes ni idea tai - dijo yolei

- por eso se fue ¿no? - pregunto el - si la hubiera amado de verdad no se hubiera ido nada mas decirselo yo

- no tolerare que cuestiones el amor verdadero de tk hacia kari - dijo daisuke

- tk no la amaba, por eso se a ido - dijo tai

- MENTIRA!!!!!!! - grito daivids - tk la amaba sino la amase, no estaria ahora mismo donando sus ojos a ella

La sala de espera se quedo en un silencio muy incomodo, todos los presentes se callaron y el grupito tenia las miradas perdidas, tai estaba estatico, sora sin palabras, no se podian creer lo que escuchaban, tk era el donante

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

- bien kari, llego la hora - dijo el doctor kido mientras le desenrollaba la venda con mucho cuidado, hasta que noto que no tenia nada ya en la cara - bien ahora abre los ojos, pero muy despacito y sin prisa - kari cumplio con lo que el doctor kido habia dicho y empezo a abrir los ojos con sumo cuidado

- hermano - dijo kari a distinguir a su hermano - sora, daivids, yolei - decia con felicidad - joe, muchas gracias -dio las gracias kari y por primera vez utilizo los ojos para soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad

- bien, pues ya te podemos dar el alta kari, recuerda echarte estas gotas 2 veces al dia, es de suma importancia

- se lo recordare joe, muchas gracias - decia tai luego miro otra vez a su hermana, y se fijo en esos ojos azules que ahora poseia

- tai, quiero ver mis ojos - dijo kari, tai sudo gota fria al igual que todos, pero joe le entrego un espejo

- toma, kari - dijo joe entregandole dicho espejo

La castaña se maravillo, sus ojos le encantaban eran azules como los de su tk, tk, recordo ese nombre, y se fijo en que no estaba, ni el, ni matt

- ¿donde esta tk? - pregunto kari

- eto....el....a salido urgentemente - dijo daisuke, pero kari no le creia

- ¿y matt? - pregunto

- matt se a ido a francia - dijo sora - pero volvera en unas semanas y nos casaremos - dijo enseñandola el anillo de compromiso, una buena jugada, ya que kari penso que tk se habia ido con su hermano a ayudarle y volveria, asi que kari no volvio a preguntar por el, hasta mañana

La mañana habia llegado, una mañana encantadora que se convertiria en la peor mañana para hikari yagami, su hermano no aguanto mas y se lo conto, sora estaba con ellos

- kari...ya te as dado cuenta tu sola ¿verdad? - pregunto tai, kari estaba llorando como nunca

- vamos kari, si el lo hizo era por tu bien, el te amaba, y seguramente te siga amando, pero no queria que cargaras con el toda la vida, por eso se marcho - dijo sora

- pero...pero....yo le quiero - volvio a llorar - no quiero sus ojos, le quiero a el - dijo desesperada, el mayor yagami tomo una decision

- sora, tu tienes que ir con matt a paris ¿verdad? - pregunto

- asi es, me a pedido que vaya con el a vivir y nos casemos alli - dijo feliz

- vamos contigo - dijo tai

- claro, pero la boda es este verano - dijo sora

- ya, pero quiero que kari vea a tk antes de la boda, asi que iremos contigo - dijo tai, la peliroja asintio y kari se preparo para viajar

**Porque soy una chica **

**yo no acabo de entender **

**el corazon de los hombres**

**ellos te dicen que te quieren y luego ellos te abandonan e**

**sta es la primera vez**

**tu eres especial yo crei en aquellas palabras y fui muy feliz **

Hikari aterrizo en el aeropuerto de paris, sora se separo de ellos con la excusa de ir a un sitio primero, ellos decidieron andar, el parque estaba congelado por la temperatura que habia, el frio les inundo, asi que decidieron ir a una cafeteria cercana a tomar algo caliente. Mientras estaban sentados podian ver el parque a la perfeccion, fue ai donde hikari se percato de cierto rubio que andaba con un perro, fue hay donde hikari vio lo que su corazon no queria ver

**tu debiste haberme dicho que yo no te gustaba mas **

**pero yo no pude ver eso y si bien tu solo me apresuraste a que yo te maldiga**

**todavia te extraño ya que soy una chica , aquien el amor es todo **

Su hermano obligo a que dejara de mirar, le dolia ver como su hermana lloraba, asi que decidio llevarsela de una vez, lo tendria que volver a ver en el apartamento de matt, ya que tk vivia con el, pero por ahora era suficiente, eso era un calentamiento para lo que kari tendria que sufrir, cada segundo que pasaba se maldecia de haber tomado la decision de venir, pero ya era tarde, ahora se tendria que enfrentar

**oi que si tu dejas las cosas demasiado faciles para un hombre. el se aburrira de ti**

**yo creo que esto no es un error**

**una chica dice que ella nunca sera engañada de nuevo **

**pero ella se enamorara otra vez **

Subieron hasta casa de matt, el rubio les esperaba con los brazos abiertos

- tk esta en el parque con cody - dijo matt

- es su "perro guia" ¿verdad? - pregunto sora, que ya estaba alli

- asi es, ahora le conocereis - dijo matt tembloroso, no sabia que kari iba a venir, y de verla alli en el sofa de su casa le dolia saber que tk la escucharia

El tiempo pasaba y kari se sintio agobiado asi que bajo a dar una vuelta, sora pidio a tai que se quedara con ellos y que la dejara sola. Kari caminaba por el parque, hasta que le volvio a ver, estaba sentado en un banco acariciando una foto con ternura, se acerco decidida de hablar con el, pero su corazon le latia muy fuerte a cada paso que daba, le dolia verle asi asi que volvio a soltar lagrimas hasta que no supo que habia llegado

- ¿porque lloras mujer? - pregunto el rubio, kari se quedo sin habla - ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

**hey chico**

**el dolor no es sufisiente para describir como me siento **

**nosotros eramos tan felices juntos p**

**ero ahora se que he sido ciega**

**tu me dijiste que tu nunca me defraudarias **

**siempre que te nececitara siempre estarias aqui **

**puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidar aun cuando tu me hagas daño**

**yo todavia te amo yo todavia te amo **

- lloro por que me siento engañada - dijo tristemente

- ¿ la an engañado? - pregunto tk, kari supo que no reconocio su voz

- asi es, dijo que nunca se iba a separar de mi por nada en el mundo, pero veo que me engaño

- ¿ has ablado con el ? - pregunto tk, kari se sento junto a el

-¿puedo sentarme? - pregunto kari

- adelante, ahora si es tan amable, cuentame

- no ay nada que contar - kari se fijo en la foto que tenia en la mano y empezo a llorar, era la foto en la que el y ella estaban juntos sonriendo

**tu debiste haberme dicho que yo no te gustaba mas**

**pero yo no pude ver eso **

**y si bien tu solo me apresuraste a que yo te maldiga **

**todavia te extraño ya que soy una chica , aquien el amor es todo**

- pero tal vez se sienta mejor hablandolo con alguien - dijo tk

- ¿quien es la chica de la foto? - pregunto kari

- es una chica que siempre esta en mi memoria - dijo el chico nostalgico

- tuvo que ser importante para usted - dijo kari

- ella era mi amor verdadero, y siempre lo sera - el chico se levanto - lo siento señorita pero devo marcharme, fue un gusto conversar contigo

- una pregunta mas señorito - dijo la chica

**hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado**

**aun que yo no pueda estar con ella **

**yo estoy todavia enamorado de ella**

si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a saber algo de ella, ¿la seguiria amando?

- señorita yo soy un ciego, no puedo amar, no puedo verla, seria un cargo para ella

- pero....¿si no lo fuera?

Tk se dio la vuelta

- su voz me suena señorita - dijo tk

- ¿si no fueras una carga? - volvio a preguntar la chica

- kari - susurro tk

FIN

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿que les parecio? se que el final indica una secuela, asi que si quieren pidenla, yo se las are con gusto^^**

**bueno gracias a todos por sus animos, sin vosotros este fic no hubiera finalizado**

**muchas gracias^^**

**ja na^^**

**kibou91hikari**


End file.
